


Ash and Misty's House Party

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revival of an old story. Ash and Misty have the house alone when Ash's mother leaves on a business trip. Bored they decide to throw a house party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ash and Misty's House Party](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311031) by Talent Scout. 



> A/N: A lot of people will recognize this widely popular fanfic and realize it is not mine, the original author Talent Scout let me have this. You see in Match I watched "Pokemon scent- sation!", the first episode I ever watched and really paid attention to what was going on. In case you're wondering I was seven when I saw my first episode of Pokemon "Haunter vs Kadabra". But I only caught the final battle and not knowing what was going on I cheered at that time for Kadabra. This is probably why Erika and Sabrina are my favorite two gym leaders and overall favorites. It was the first time in years I watched classic Pokemon which used to be my life when I was little and it inspired me and then later and I remembered this story. When I re-found it after which I wrote a personal message to Talent Scout asking him to continue before I read the description and saw it was discontinued. Talent Scout messaged me back and told me he had left fanfiction and his stories were up for grabs after which he said I was given this before anyone else and I used this to call dibs on this and "She's what!" I am not stealing this story I have the author's full permission and if you don't believe me you can ask him yourself. This is the official relaunch of "Ash and Misty's house party". It took me six months but I finally gotten back to it thanks to some self-motivation and the same episode I watched in March. Anyway for people who have not read the original this story contains some nasty language and sensual scenes so be warned. This is an AU in Togetic has stayed with Misty. Ash and Misty are seventeen here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon it is the property of Nintendo.

"Ash, dear, I have to tell you something really important!" Miss Ketchum called up to her son.

"Okay mom. On my way." Ash yelled back before calling to his female company "Misty, I'll be right back. I just have to talk to mom for a second."

"Okay, Ash" Misty called from her room adjacent to his, "Just tell me when you're ready to leave."

Ash went down to the kitchen and met his mom in the living room.

"Guess what?" Miss Ketchum asked her son.

"What?" responded her son in a clueless manner.

"I'm going to Japan!" his mother practically yelled full of excitement.

"You are!" Ash said in an upbeat tone, "Why are you going there?"

My company is planning to merge with Japanese corporation up there. If it goes well it means more jobs for Pokemon Island." replied the matriarch, "Plus, we may get increases in our salaries! We might be able to afford one of those new luxury vehicles!"

"Cool! Having more jobs would be great for us!" said the boy enthusiastically.

"I know. I'll be leaving at six in the morning to catch my flight so you may not see me leave. I'll be gone for a week but I'll be sure to call in everyday to check in on you and Misty." said Miss Ketchum.

"Okay, mom. We'll, we're leaving to go to the Pallet Mall. Do you mind?" asked the trainer.

"No. But be back by 9: 00 so your diner doesn't get cold, all right?" came the answer.

"Sure thing, I'm just going to check if Misty is ready to go and we are outta here." said Ash and he raced up the stairs and after seeing his mother nod approvingly he was out of her sight.

Ash quickly reached the door to Misty's room, "Are you ready yet?"

"Just a minute" the orange-haired girl responded.

Ash waited outside her door and a moment later she emerged in a cyan-colored tank top which clung right tight to her medium chest and tight blue jeans that showed the shapeliness and mussels in her legs. Her orange hair was undone and flowed freely to her shoulder.

Ash did not catch himself staring at his closest friend and neither did Misty.

"I'm ready." said Misty in a cheeky manner.

"Well." Ash said after taking a moment to recover ,"Let's go to the mall."

"I agree" said Misty " I am in of some new outfits."

After saying goodbye to Miss Ketchum the duo hoped in Ash's convertible and drove to the Pallet mall.

 

The Pallet mall was the Pokemon island equivalent of the "Mall of America", five floors of shopping and madness that made Princess Day seem like a joke. Everything you could think of was just buying steps away thanks to the mall navigation. As soon as the two got into the parking lot and saw the ample parking spaces both of them knew there was a surprisingly low amount of patrons today.

Once they got in the two split up to do personal shopping and decided to meet at the food court that evening. Ash made a withdrawal from his ATM and then headed over to the Audio/Video store to make the last payment on his home theater shelf system. After he went to the Pokemon nutrition center to buy some things for Pikachu and Togetic.

Mist went to Fredrick's of Hollywood to make the final payment on a lingerie purchase she made a while ago. Misty had made a good amount of money in the last few months, she was runner up in the Miss Fitness Pokemon Trainer contest and held a steady job as a Pokemon nurse. After collecting her lingerie she pressed on to expand her wardrobe. Shopping had always made Misty feel renewed not to mention finding something to test Ash's hormones which she had been dying to do.

"He is going to DIE when he sees me in this!" said girl exclaimed excited.

"I agree." said the fashion assistant genuinely "You do look stunning and if your friend is it knocked of his feet then you need a new friend."

"Well I'm hooked. Do you mind if I wear it out of the store?' asked the water type trainer.

"Go ahead and fell free to knock that poor boy off his feet." said the assistant.

"Oh than you so much!" said Misty who then took of to find Ash.

Ash had been waiting at the food court for Misty. He checked his watch and saw the time was 7: 52. through the sunglasses he had bought. Ash had had a good day, the shelf system would be dropped off in the morning complete with CD's and he bought food for his Pokemon. He also bought a pair of black sunglasses for himself. When he saw what Misty had bought and was now wearing the lenses in his sunglasses almost broke.

Misty was wearing a short black jacket over a black blouse that showed of her abdomen and the top of her chest. Her straight orange hair seemed to sparkle against the raven blackness. Misty also had a small-black mini skirt of the same color with slits that hugged her thighs and showed off her long and almost exposed legs. To complete the outfit she had a nice pair off heeled designer shoes. It all added up to a pleasant sight to Ash.

"Misty..." began Ash who was at a loss of words,"You look...spectacular."

"Thank you" said Misty who then asked, "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yeah, I got everything. What about you?" he replied still dumbfounded

"I do now" said Misty with a devilish look on her face as she walked towards Ash. Misty then took off her jacket revealing her soft and slightly arms which she wrapped around Ash's neck , Misty had Ash right were she wanted him.

"What...are...you...doing...Misty?" asked a confuse Ash who prevented form saying anything more.

"Your about to find out." after which she pressed her warm lips against Ash's in a passionate kiss that lasted a minute but felt like forever.

After a few seconds Misty spoke first, "You have been such a good friend all these years I have known you and that was my way of showing my appreciation."

Ash was speechless and was looking around for a place to sit. Knowing that Misty was thankful to him the boy couldn't help but shed a tear.

Misty saw and wiped it away with a warm hand "Why are you crying Ash?" as she removed the tear from his cheek.

"I didn't know you cared for the things I did." he began "It makes me cry because...that's all I have ever wanted from someone. Someone like... you. Now that I have it I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry Ash, I have you and you have me, we have each other. Let me help you up." said Misty

"You mean we REALLY have each other?'' said the boy.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Ash: I LOVE YOU!" said Misty that while loud enough to get through was still caring, she found Ash's clueless moments attractive.

Ash had no capacity to speak but got out an appropriate phrase "I...love...you...too."

"Oh Ash!" exclaimed Misty who kissed Ash again with more meaning.

 

The next morning Ash was awoken my a kiss and he quickly decided it was nice to be woken in the morning by a kiss from your girlfriend. Ash awoken to the soft and smiling face of his girlfriend not his mother, but was the difference except his mother didn't wear a night shirt.

"I see you slept well." said ash braking free of his tired state.

"I see you have too Ashy." came the warming reply from Misty who then sat on the bed making the Pallet town trainer blush.

"Morning my goddess." said the boy who sat up and joined Misty by her side then putting a hand on Misty's face which made her blush as Ash's hands were soft and not callous as she expected.

"Well, me and Mimey are going to make breakfast." said the male "Do you mind washing Pikachu?"

"Not problem Ash." Misty responded then the two embraced in a bear hug which lasted a full minute before breaking as Ash went down stairs to complete the task usually done by his now absent mom. Ash made a smorgasbord. Reading fro his mother's recipes he decided to be extra extravagant this morning. He made rice, a western omelet, pancakes, hash browns, steamed parsley, and turkey sausage patties. Mimey had made the batters for the omelet and pancakes, after which he took the initiative to set the table and retrieve utensils. Once that was complete he went over to the refrigerator and got orange juice, butter, ketchup, milk and apple juice.

Meanwhile upstairs Misty had just finished her bath and now it was time to put Pikachu and Togetic in and well he normally hated water Pikachu made an exception any time it was with one of his friends and unbeknownst to the two trainers both of them were aware of Ash and Misty's relationship.

As Misty and the two pokemon went down stairs they were greeted with the aroma of a banquet.

"Smells good down here" said Misty as she walked down the stairs. "Did you cook this food all by yourself?"

"No, Mimey helped a lot." said Ash.

Pikachu and Togetic wasted no time climbing on the table and after tying their bibs chowing down while Misty watched in amazement.

"What's wrong Misty? Aren't you going to eat?" asked Ash wondering why she wasn't eating.

"I will. It's just I've never seen those two so happy to eat before." answered Misty who then laughed, "I think the aroma got to them."

"I guess I can cook as well as I can train Pokemon." said Ash.

"Of course you can Ash." said Misty as she leaded in and kissed her boyfriend for a minuet before breaking, "Besides those pancakes looking appealing. You could really give Brock a run for his money."

"Um...thanks Misty." said Ash embarrassed and surprised how well things had turned out. The omelet was scrumptious, the rice perfectly steamed, and the sausage was moist and tender. Mimey agreed while eating his pancake.

After breakfast finished the Pokemon volunteered to clean up while Ash showered and Misty from her pajamas into a work outfit. Today they were going to the Pallet Gym for some friendly sparring practice and Pokemon training.

"I hope Misty doesn't kill me." Ash said as he toweled off. He knew the fiery redhead had been training in martial arts recently and he was weary of facing her hand-to-hand. He wasn't sure if he would survive these next three hours after his own girlfriend was done with him.

 

Ash dodged a lightning-quick spinning heel kick from Misty. He countered with a leg sweep putting Misty on her back. Misty quickly sprung up and attacked fast with a stomach jab which she followed with a knife hand to the neck and a high side kick all of which connected and sent Ash to the floor.

"What happened to defense Ash?" asked Misty tauntingly.

"I'm working on it." answered Ash as he got up.

Misty lunged at him with a middle side kick which Ash dodges but Ash is then caught by a trap heel kick. Ash quickly got up and thought he saw an opening when Misty still had her back turned but before he could move Misty knocked him to the ground using a swift spinning kick. When Ash got up he was seeing stars. He didn't think Misty's kick packed that much power.

"Come on Ash!" taunted Misty as she yawned, "If you're not going to fight me it's fine but just say so."

"Believe me, I'm not done." countered Ash as he went on the offensive.

Ash shot a trio of jabs and ended with a roundhouse kick but Misty dodged every punch and grabbed Ash's ankle as he went for the kick. She then quickly whipped him to the ground with a dragon screw leg whip. After getting up Ash tried a side kick into leg sweep but Misty ducked and nailed him with a roundhouse kick. Ash got an idea as he got back up. He tried two lunge elbows both of which were blocked and then went for a fake uppercut. When Misty positioned her right hand to block the uppercut Ash grabbed it and threw Misty over his shoulder and to the ground.

"How was that?" asked Ash tauntingly as he jumped around and threw jabs into the air showing full commitment to his Muhammad Ali impersonation.

"You finally got me." said Misty impressed as she got up and attacked.

Misty attempted palm heel to face, a fierce body blow and knife edge chop channeling "Nature Boy" Ric Flair. Ash dodged all of these but Misty got him with a right fist to the back of the head. Misty went for a right hook but Ash caught her wrist and kicked in the midsection sending her back a few feet. Misty quickly recovered and attacked with a double spin side kick first aiming high and then. Ash blocked both moves but Misty landed a straight right knee into Ash's spleen.

"Ha! Gotcha ya!" called Misty triumphantly.

"Okay. But now try this!" called back a determined Ash.

Ash rolled towards Misty ad attacked with a spinning sweep which surprised Misty and sent her flying to the ground. Misty got up and came in with a downward knife hand with her left hand, an upward knife hand to the neck with her right hand, a midsection front kick, and ending with a midsection roundhouse kick. Ash was barely able to avoid all four power moves but he did and connected with rapid jabs to Misty's face, a roundhouse kick to her thigh, and finished with a uppercut to her jaw all of which connected and sent her back. While Ash was opposed to hitting girls and didn't feel great about fighting Misty he did enjoy the fact he was winning.

"Do I have skills or what?" boasted Ash.

"Now I'm getting pissed!" snapped Misty as she stood up.

"Good. You're really cute when when you get like that." replied Ash.

Misty charged in with an elbow to Ash's chest which he blocked but she did land knee into Ash's stomach dazing him. Using this opening Misty grabbed threw her right arm round Ash's neck and grabbed his tight and then mustering strength only she could find Misty dropped Ash on his head with a T-bone suplex reminiscent of Tazz. Ash really regretted watching those old pro-wrestling matches from the late 1990s with Misty now.

"Ash?" asked Misty concerned as her boyfriend seemed unconscious after that.

After he didn't respond Misty went over to Ash's side. When she bent down to help him up Ash flipped her over sending he ten feet. Misty landed hard but got up quickly and gave Ash a death glare. The menacing look stopped Ash dead in his tracks with his mouth hanging open. Misty knew she could have finished him with her Tsunami kick but she decided to stop the fighting as neither had much energy left in them.

"Let's call it a day." she said hoarsely.

"Yeah." agreed Ash.

 

After their training they headed home with a rejuvenated Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and refreshed Togetic alongside Misty.

"So how long will your mother be away?" asked Misty as the party arrived back at Ash's house.

"A week." answered Ash as he entered and plopped down on the couch.

"Good." answered Misty, "You know Ash, I was thinking of something special we can do while we have the house to ourselves."

"Like what?" asked Ash.

"We haven't seen a lot of our friends in a while and I was think maybe we could have a little...get together." said Misty trying to find the right words.

"You mean like a house party." said Ash.

"Yeah." said Misty enthusiastically, "You wouldn't have a problem with that would you?"

"Well I was actually thinking of catching more Pokemon." answered Ash honestly but when he noticed Misty getting into her fighting stance he changed his tune, "But a house party would be time better spent."

"Thank you!" said Misty overjoyed as she hugged the still sore Ash who wondered if a beat down would be less painful.

"Okay, so who are we going to invite?" asked Misty as she sat in the chair next to Ash.

"Well Brock is a must. He's always been there with us." answered Ash.

"I agree." said Misty, "We should also invite that breeder who gave him his Vulpix."

"Suzy." said Ash, "She's still dating Zane so he'll be here too."

"Who else?" asked Misty.

"Let's invite Richie too." said Ash and Misty agreed.

"What about that girl from the movie Psyduck was in? Katrina?" asked Misty glad her slow-witted Pokemon hadn't appeared when she said his name.

"Sure." said Ash.

"We should invite a few gym leaders too. " stated Misty.

"Gym leaders?" asked Ash confused.

"I was thinking of Erika and Sabrina." said Misty.

"Not not those two." protested Ash.

"Why not?" asked Misty.

"Erika will bring some smelly perfume that will make me sick and Sabrina will use her psychic powers to mess with us. Remember she did turn you and Brock into dolls?" answered Ash.

"But me and Erika are close friends and you did save her Gloom from that fire. As for Sabrina she has changed a lot since you and Haunter helped her to break her the obsession she had with her own powers." countered Misty.

"She's remembers from that long ago?" asked surprised Ash.

"She's psychic. Psychics never forget" answered Misty.

"Yeah you're right. Okay we can invite them." said Ash, "Besides maybe we can them drunk and see how far things go."

You idiot!" yelled Misty as she punched Ash in the shoulder. Misty knew the rumors about Erika and Sabrina being more than friends but she had never inquired. It's not that Misty didn't support that lifestyle it's just she didn't think it right to pry into someone's private matters.

"Sorry." apologized ash as he rubbed his shoulder.

"We should invite Florinda Showers. She would love to meet Erika. Both use grass type and they have Gloom so they would get along well. And of course she'll bring her boyfriend Potter. They really make a cute couple." said Misty.

"Yeah. We should invite Stella." said Ash as he watched Mimey hanging clothes to dry outside.

"Yeah and Duplica too." said Misty.

"Who?" asked Ash.

"The Ditto master." answered Misty.

"Oh yeah. Hey if we invite A. J. we could try and get them to hook up." said Ash.

"Speak of hooking up we should invite Ralph and Emily. I heard both their Nidoran have evolved into their final forms." said Misty.

"Hey we should invite Mikey and his brothers and Sakura and her sisters. Maybe we can get them together so they'll be a huge Eevee family." proposed Ash.

"Not a bad idea." replied Misty, "Any more ideas?"

"Well we could invite Lara Laramie." suggested Ash.

"Good idea." said Misty, "We should invite Jeanette Fisher too."

"Oh yeah that girl I beat in the last preliminary round of the Indigo Plateau League." said Ash remembering her.

"Okay." said Misty.

"What about the Samurai from the Viridian Forest? He can bring his bug type?" suggested Ash trying to creep out his girlfriend.

"Absolutely not!" yelled Misty causing Ash to smirk as he knew his plan had worked.

"I'm going to hate myself for this but we should invite Giselle." said Misty not believing she had just said that.

"Well she has been a lot better. Especially since she's been dating Joe." said Ash.

"That's true admitted Misty.

"I think we should invite Gary. He is my friend now." said Ash who added., "Oh and Paul."

"Oh yeah your new rival." said Misty, "What about your friends Dawn, Max and May."

"Yeah Dawn and Paul would be great together if they could put their egos aside." said Ash.

"If we invite May then we should invite Drew as well." suggested Misty.

"Yeah we they would be great together too." said Ash understanding his girlfriend, "Oh and Todd. I haven't see him in ages."

"What about Casey?" asked Misty who then knew she had to elaborate when she saw the dumbfounded look on Ash's face, "The rabid Electabuzz baseball team fan."

"Oh yeah sure." said Ash remembering her, "We can't forget Tracey either."

"Yeah you're right!" proclaimed Misty, "I think that's enough people."

"True. Last thing we want is Officer Jenny breaking up the party. If mom found about this she would kill us." said Ash rubbing his neck.

"Can I borrow your convertible?" asked Misty as she stood up, "I want go and make the invitations."

"Sure just make sure you fill the gas tank." said Ash as he threw the keys at Misty which she easily caught.

"Fine. Just keep an eye on the Pokemon." said Misty as she kissed Ash on the cheek and left.

With his girlfriend gone, Ash waited on the porch for his shelf system to arrive that he had finished paying for last night at the mall. The operations system made Ash drool more than the thought of Misty in a see-thru dress: a ten-disk CD changer, Dolby Digital surround sound, CD reading and writing abilities.

"An hour left until delivery." said Ash anxious.

 

Meanwhile upstairs Pikachu and Togetic were upstairs in Misty's wardrobe checking out what she had bought last night. (A/N: The Pokemon are talking in Pokemon language but this is translated. This will be the case throughout the story but will be less common after I take over in chapter three.)

"Check out all this cool stuff! Misty really know how to shop for good stuff!" shouted Pikachu.

"Cool it Pikachu. You don't want Ash to know we're in here or what we're doing." whispered Togetic.

"Okay but Misty has a wardrobe to die for." said Pikachu, "Where are her bikinis?"

"We'll get to those latter." answered Togetic as it opened Misty's closest door.

"Oh...my...God." stammered Pikachu.

"I agree with that." added Togetic as she and Pikachu stared at a skimpy lace black bra and panties.

"It has to be lingerie! Misty's trying to seduce Ash! She's going to enslave him!" proclaimed Pikachu.

"No she's not." corrected Togetic, "She's just going to have a little bit of fun with him and show him that she loves him."

"Are you sure?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah she wouldn't have sex with him on the second night. Misty is a respectable woman who will wait until she's ready." said Togetic.

"I want to be sure." said Pikachu.

"How?" asked Togetic.

"We can hook up his mom's camera and hide it somewhere they can't see it." said Pikachu.

"Alright." said Togetic reluctantly, "But Misty will be home any minute so we have to hurry."

"Let's hurry." said Pikachu as he and Togetic hurried.

 

Later that night night Ash had finished setting his new new shelf system while Togetic and Pikachu where pretending to be asleep so they could hit the 'record' button and film what was about to occur.

"Okay. He won't resist me in this. I'll grab his attention in the blink of an eye." said Misty who had been saying encouraging things to her reflection in the bathroom mirror for a half hour, "I just hope I don't overload his hormones."

Misty softly giggled and made her way to her boyfriend's bedroom carefully not to make a sound. Ash was sitting on his bed in deep thought. He had never been in love before so he didn't know what to do about it. He loved her and she felt the same. He had great Pokemon, great friends and was a respectable Pokemon League Champion. Ash was truly amazed how well things were going for him. Ash knew he had flaws but he also worked to fix them. Things were rapidly changing for the better. Then there was Misty, she had only followed him because she was angry Pikachu wrecked her bike though she blamed him. but she eventually forgot about it and became friends. Hell he even replaced her bike out of his own pocket. Overtime their friendship turned into something more and now they were dating. To Ash she was nothing more than a living beauty. She was kind, caring and beautiful. She would give her life for her friends or Pokemon.

"Ash." came a seductive voice from the doorway causing Ash to snap out of his trance and notice Misty standing in the doorway in lingerie, her hair undone and a sly grin on her face.

"Misty?" asked a stunned Ash, "You look...amazing!"

"I'm the girl of your dreams." said Misty seductively as she walked over to Ash and sat down next to him.

"Wow." said Ash dazed.

"I'm all yours. Don't fear your goddess." said Misty as she leaned over and began to kiss Ash who willingly reciprocated.

After a minute they broke and Ash began to rub Misty's back. It was slow at first but the pace picked as Ash got more comfortable. Misty removed his shirt and began rubbing his bare chest while Ash's hands explored other parts of Misty's body. Misty began to caress Ash's face while Ash passionately kissed Misty on the neck lasting several minuets.

"Ash, I think we stop Ash." said Misty stopping the event.

"Why?" asked Ash slightly disappointed.

"I'm not ready." confessed Misty.

"I understand." said Ash respecting his girlfriend's decision. Misty and Ash kissed one last time before the former returned to her room.

"See, I told you they wouldn't have sex." said Togetic.

"I'm glad I recorded everything." said Pikachu causing Togetic to sigh before leaving to join her trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Misty begin preparing for their party while people start getting their invitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here comes chapter two of 'Ash and Misty's House Party'. I just wanted to say this was NOT originally my ideas but I'm continuing it. However the from the next chapter on will be mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ash awoke knowing this is what good morning were made of. His mom was gone, he was Pokemon League Champion, and after making out with his girlfriend the night before she had left only to return in the middle of the night and get into bed with him. Nothing happened, but just cuddling together was heaven enough for the both of them. He was like a teddy bear and girls loved teddy bears.

"Morning Misty." yawned Ash as he looked at his beautiful goddess.

"Good morning Ash." replied Misty as she awoke from her sleep, "Did you dream about me?"

"Yup. All night." answered Ash.

"Were they good dreams?" asked Misty.

"Each was a different fantasy of you. I didn't want them to end." answered Ash.

"Which one did you like best?" asked Misty in a seductive manner.

"Let me think." answered Ash who took a minute before he came to his conclusion, "There was one where you were in a shiny silver dress and it illuminated in the moonlight. You hair was down and you looked majestic. You stared at me and your blue eyes froze me like a stun spore. Then you walked over to me and placed your arms around me causing me to melt. After that you kissed me and I almost melted in the warmth of ecstasy. When you were finished you asked me to take your hand and though I timid at first but the touch of your silky smooth skin made me give in. The we were flying through the sky on a cloud hand in hand. My mother warmly smiled and waived when she saw us. When we got we kissed and it lasted forever."

"That's so sweet." said Misty, "You wanna hear mine?"

"Sure." answered Ash.

"I dreamed I was a princess who ruled alone and dying from loneliness and and my lack of love. One day I was so depressed I escaped my castle and decided to commit suicide by drowning myself in a pond like Ophelia."

"Who?" asked Ash.

"From Shakespeare's "Hamlet". It was a play from the early 1600s." answered Misty who then continued, "I stood on the bridge and was about to jump when you grabbed my arm and talked me down eventually bringing me to your toy shop after a walk around town. You said you made Pokemon toys for a living. After a few weeks I fell in love with your work and you too. Since I lived alone I asked if you would move into my castle and help me rule the kingdom. You politely refused at first, but with my charm and charisma you were eventually convinced. You brought your toys to everybody in the kingdom and me in my castle and kingdom. We married and lived happily ever after."

"You really dreamed of me." stated Ash surprised.

"Of course I did." replied Misty, "A girl can't dream about the guy she loves?"

"Thanks for dreaming about me." said Ash as Misty crawled over to Ash and kissed him moderately hard on the lips for a minute.

"No. I should be thanking you." said Misty after she broke the kiss.

"Well that's one hell of a way to show thanks." said Ash flabbergasted.

"Well, I've got other ways to show my thanks." whispered Misty seductively causing Ash to gulp deeply.

"Let's not go there Misty." said Ash hoping this was the right move. He never did understand the female mind.

"I'm just kidding, Ash!" laughed Misty, "I'm not ready just yet."

"Yeah, I knew that." replied the boy trying to play it cool.

"Are you going to prepare one of your deluxe breakfasts again?" asked Misty.

"Yup. Eggs Benedict, blueberry waffles, sausage, and rice." answered Ash.

"That sounds delicious." replied the tomboy mermaid, "I'll be bathing Pikachu and Togetic. Then after breakfast we have to start planning our party."

"Okay. No problem." said Ash as he kissed her on the cheek.

"It's no problem Ash." replied Misty.

Once again Ash delivered an amazing breakfast and everyone eat until they were full. While Mimey cleaned up Ash showered then he, Misty, Pikachu and Togetic entered into his convertible and headed out to plan a party.

 

Meanwhile in a small gym not sponsored by the Pokemon League near Vermillion City the leader and only member of the gym was challenging a young trainer from Johto. The leader was winning and ready to end things.

"Sandslash, finish it with Fissure!" ordered the leader.

The beige mouse obeyed laying out the young trainer's Marril earning an easy victory.

"Marril!" cried the boy as he returned his Pokemon to its pokeball.

"Just doing my job kid. Nothing personal." said the gym leader whose Australian accent was very prominent, "It'll be okay, just get it to the Pokemon Center in Vermillion City."

"Okay." said the boy before adding harshly, "Next time it'll be Sandslash lying on the ground!"

"I don't think that's likely kid." replied the leader before adding fiercely, "Now get lost before I have Sandslash due the same to you!"

Alex Spencer Jr., or simply A. J. as he preferred, then went back to training with Sandslash disappointed in a another mediocre opponent. A. J. had once prided himself on his undefeated streak that could give Bill Goldberg a run for his money. A. J. had vowed not to challenge any official gym leader for badges until he achieved 100 wins and no losses after defeating Ash and Team Rocket in the same day. He remained undefeated until he lost in the semi-finals of the Pokemon League Championships. The loss was devastating at first but once he got over it A. J. was glad it was over. Not needing to constantly remain undefeated was a weight of his shoulders and the loss motivated him to train harder so he would win next time. His passion had been reignited. Then two months ago Ash was headed home to Pallet when he stopped by for a rematch.

Flashback two months

Ash and A. J. had had a fierce battle. Out of the full six on six battle that began only A. J.'s Sandslash and Ash's Pikachu remained fitting to end what truly was an epic war. Pikachu had earned a difficult victory over A. J.'s Beedrill despite being the victim of a twin needle attack while Sandslash, in a very hard fought battle, had defeated Ash's Donphan (which Ash had obtained for an earlier battle) whose roll out had defeated two of A. J.'s other Pokemon stopping the growing momentum he had. When only he was left Pikachu went into battle despite some hesitate from Ash due to his battle with Beedrill. Sandslash struck first with dig attacking right below his Pikachu sending him flying but Pikachu quickly struck back with Thunderbolt. With Sandslash dazed Pikachu then struck with quick attack but Sandslash quickly recovered and hit Pikachu with Slash. The attack did damage but Pikachu got right up and used Electro Ball. Sandslash used Defense Curl and escaped serious damage but the attack still did real damage. Seeing his chance Ash told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle and finish Sandslash off but dodged at the last second and delivered a devastating Slash to to the face of Pikachu sending the electric mouse to the ground. Sandslash then preformed it's trademark Fissure but however as A. J. and Sandslash were ready to declare victory however Pikachu got back up. A. J. had Sandslash use Slash again as a prelude to another Fissure but Pikachu dodged and connected with a second Volt Tackle earning he and Ash the victory. A. J. accepted defeat and thanked Ash for a great battle which Ash returned.

End Flashback

A. J. couldn't believe that amazing match he had. It was probably the best match he'd ever had and he hadn't come close to reaching that level of competition since. A. J. then snapped out of his daydream and went over to his mailbox and found mostly some junk mail except for one letter of importance from Ash.

"Wonder what Ash wants?" asked A. J. as he pondered why his rival turned friend would have mailed him something as he opened the letter and read it, "Hey so he finally got together with Misty! It's about time! And they've invited me to a house party." continued A. J. as continued to read, "Well I've got no competition here and it would be nice to relax. I'll go."

A. J. then re-entered the gym and told his Pokemon about the party. They then pack up and after he returned each of his six Pokemon to their pokeball with Sandslash last, A. J. got into his Land Rover and headed for Pallet Town.

 

Meanwhile at the House of Imite a blue-haired girl and her Ditto had just won a match over an arrogant trainer who pissed her off the entire battle.

"I won now leave!" demanded Duplica finally ready to rid herself of this boy.

"Like hell I will! I want a rematch girl!" demanded the boy making her more angry.

"My name is Duplica. Get it right." said the girl seething with anger but trying to stay calm.

"I don't care what your name is! I just want my goddamn rematch!" yelled the boy further anger Duplica.

"You lost now it's best for you to leave." said Duplica still trying to remain calm.

"Fuck you bitch!" snapped the boy.

"You need to learn how to talk to a lady." replied Duplica.

"You'll be fucking sorry when I come back and burn this mansion down!" yelled the boy sending Duplica over the edge.

"You're threatening me!" yelled Duplica before she had Ditto transform into a katana, "Now say that again! Come on!"

"Crazy bitch." said the boy not expecting her to fight back so fiercely before running off.

Duplica sighed as Ditto returned to normal. The girl had been having a rough few days. Thanks to a lack of guests to see her perform and it was the end of her cycle. This cocky trainer had been the last thing she needed and he pushed her to far. Duplica went upstairs and undid her hair ribbons before drawing herself a warm bubble bath which she lost herself in. After her bath Duplica returned to her room clad in slippers, a white bathrobe and a white towel on her head.

"Why am I not getting any crowds? I try my best but I don't know. Why don't people want to show up anymore? " asked Duplica solemnly as she got out of her slippers and lay on down on her bed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure people will return soon." said Ditto trying to reassure it's trainer.

"Maybe you're right." said Duplica as fell asleep dreaming of preforming in front of packed houses. After an hour nap Duplica woke up feeling much better.

"Ditto do you mind getting the mail?" asked Duplica and while got dressed.

When Ditto returned she handed the mail to Duplica. Besides some junk she found a letter from Ash. She was good friends with Ash and company and as the returned to Pallet two months ago they stopped by. Duplica and Ash caught up while Pikachu and Ditto played in the yard.

"Hey Ditto, Ash and Misty invited us to a house party." said Duplica glad to be getting good news now, "I guess Ash and Misty are finally together. Took them long enough. This was just what I needed to cheer up."

With that Ditto got up and they two headed off to the mall to go shopping for the party.

 

Meanwhile in the Viridian Forest a battle was underway. One participant was an aspiring trainer while the other had retired from training to become a researcher like his grandfather and was only battling for old times sake.

"Electivire, use Thunder Punch!" ordered Gary Oak.

"Zippo, dodge and use Flamethrower!" ordered his opponent.

Gary's Electivire attacked but the Charizard flew out of the way and hit Electivire with a flamethrower burning Electivire.

"Zippo, use Fire Blast!" ordered it's trainer and Zippo followed suit.

"Thunderbolt!" ordered Gary and Electivire followed but Zippo kept dodging.

"Fire spin!" ordered the trainer of Zippo who followed Electivire in a tornado of fire.

"Iron Tail!" ordered Gary as the Electivire followed breaking free from fire spin and striking Zippo in the face with Iron Tail knocking the dragon to the ground.

"Thunder!"ordered Gary but Zippo managed to take off back into the skies and avoid the attack.

"Thunder Punch!" ordered Gary and Electivire charged Charizard ready to knock the dragon out of the sky again.

"Dragon Rage!" ordered rival trainer and the dragon obeyed connecting and blasting the Electivire out of the sky.

Richard Hamilton, who just went by Richie, had just defeated Gary Oak.

"You're pretty good. You remind me of Ash." said Gary as he and Richie shook hands.

"I've heard that." replied Richie. It was true he had heard that many times before. Sometimes he took it as a compliment being compared to his successful friend, but other times he it upset him because he felt he was being called a cheap knock off. Despite his victory in the Kanto Championship, Richie admitted he's hadn't had the success Ash did since then.

"Next time, I won't lose." laughed Gary.

"We'll see." said Richie smiling and with that the two parted ways.

Gary had a lot happen to him. He once was a cocky and arrogant young trainer with charisma, great Pokemon, badges upon badges and even cheerleaders. He had many things but love wasn't one of them. He envied Ash for how close he was to Misty knowing they would get together. Gary drove back to Pallet in his red Chevy Corvette while Richie returned to his home as well.

When Richie got home he made himself comfortable while Sparky got the mail. After looking through it he found a letter from Ash.

"Hey Sparky, Ash and Misty are having a house party and we're invited." said Richie happy to see his friend again and knowing Sparky would be glad to see Ash's Pikachu as well.

 

Meanwhile outside the Team Rocket Headquarters a trio of agents were leaving the building happily for once.

"Our luck has really turned around! Getting our bonuses this is great!" cried James jubilant.

"Well we've been doing much better and we haven't run into the twerps." said Jessie also very happy about their good fortune.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But remember who thought of de ideas." added Meowth.

"Who?" asked James earning him a round of Fury Swipes from the talking cat.

"Me dunderhead! I was the one who have yous two them ideas!" yelled Meowth.

"Yeah, but me and James pulled them off." added Jessie, "But the fact is we have been succeeding and we're finally on the boss's good side."

"I wish Butch and Cassidy were here so we could rub it in there faces!" exclaimed James.

"Just a matter of time of my dear James." reassured Jessie, "And in the meantime we'll keep this up and soon we we'll be able to call ourselves-"

"Team Rocket Champions!" cheered both Jessie and James together.

"Screw you're 'Team Rocket Champions' crap." said Meowth unimpressed, "Soon I'll be the top cat of Team Rocket sitting pretty on the boss's lap and rid of you losers."

This comment by Meowth didn't sit well with his partners as Jessie pulled out a mallet while James pulled out a hockey stick both from nowhere.

"Get lost you feline fink!" yelled Jessie as she smashed Meowth into a compact size with her mallet.

"And get your furry ass outta here!" added James as he sent Meowth flying into a rock with a fierce slapshot.

"Now that Meowth is gone we finally can relax." said Jessie throwing a pair of sunglasses on her face.

"There's an Italian place in Viridian Cit that I've been dying to check out. I heard the have the best pasta in Kanto." suggested James.

"Excellent idea!" agreed Jessie and with that the duo were off.

 

In a small cottage in the Seafoam Islands a girl was sitting on the porch reading mail while the rain poured outside.

"The reunion is tomorrow." said Giselle as she sifted through the mail.

Indeed there was a homecoming at Pokemon Tech the next day and Giselle happy to attend but not thrilled. Giselle Wolf had been a star student who graduated as a valedictorian. She entered the Pokemon League Championships but was knocked out in the third round by a girl named Jeanette Fisher. Giselle and Jeanette were each down to one Pokemon. Giselle ordered her Marowak use Bone Club but Jeanette's Tangela dodged and used stun spore to freeze Marowak then finish it off with a solar beam. Giselle took it well and did have respect for Jeanette though she cheered the next round for Ash who defeated her. Giselle was surprised when Jeanette's Bellsprout defeated Ash's Bulbasaur, after it's success against Jeannette's Beedrill and Scyther, and even more so when it defeated Pikachu but when Ash called out Muk she knew it was over. Another person who knew it was over was another former attendee of Pokemon Tech named Joe Bianchi. Joe left the after Ash and friends arrived at the academy. Misty had defeated Joe's Weepinbell with her Starmie after which Giselle defeated Starmie with her Graveler only to have Cubone loss to Pikachu. Giselle had defeated Joe in the second round of the Pokemon League Championships. After his Joe cheered for Giselle against Jeanette and then both cheered for Ash. Since then the two have dated living together in a condo on the Seafoam Islands. Jeanette worked at a local Pokemon school using her Pokemon in lessons while Joe kept his training.

"A letter from Ash. Wonder why he would send me a letter?" asked Giselle as she opened the letter.

"Hey, Marowak Ash and Misty invited us to a house party." said Giselle as the bone wielding Pokemon entered the room.

"That sounds great!" replied Marowak.

Giselle then picked up the phone and called Professor Westwood V where Joe worked part-time. Slowbro answered the phone and Giselle had to wait five minuets before intelligent life, Joe, answered at which point she told him the news and he was also thrilled. Now the couple had to prepare for the upcoming party.

 

Back at his home Gary Oak relaxed kicking off his shoes, turning on the TV and plopping on the couch exhausted. After three months of tirelessly studying the native Pokemon of the Unova region day and night for his grandfather he couldn't wait to get home then of course there was the battle with Richie which drained them even more.

"I swear this is harder than training." said Gary halfheartedly as he watched the TV. Gary had changed a lot over the years. While he took work very serious he was much more friendly and somewhat laid back otherwise. Gary began to dig through the mail coming across a letter from Ash.

"So Ash finally had the brains to start dating Misty and they've invited me to a house party." laughed Gary as he began to read the letter hiding his inner envy while trying to remember if he had anything else to do on that day, "While I'm free that day and I've haven't seen Ash in a while so I'll go."

 

In Pewter City a studying Pokemon doctor was a man named Brock Richards. Brock was currently back home helping out while his parents Flint and Lola were on a second honeymoon and though he loved his siblings he was slightly glad his parents were due back anytime now.

"Hey, cut that out Billy and Tilly." warned Forrest as the twins jumped on the couch. Brock looked up from his cutting board and smiled at the gym leader. Forrest had matured a lot taking care of his youngest siblings. Out of all his siblings Yolanda, Tommy, Cindy and recently Billy had begun their journeys as trainers while the twins were preparing to start theirs soon. Third brother Salvador worked at the gym and acted as temporary gym leader when Forrest was available while Susie was a up and coming Pokemon coordinator learning a lot from May.

"Hey, Forrest did the mail come?" asked Brock as he resumed chopping the carrots for diner.

"Susie put it on the coffee table." answered Forrest.

"Can you just run through it and see if there's anything important?" asked Brock.

"Sure." replied Forrest who went through the mail, "Hey Brock, it's a letter from Ash."

"Can you read it?" asked Brock but Forrest knew his brother and was ahead of him.

"Sounds like he and Misty are together and throwing a house party. You're invited." said Forrest turning back at Brock.

"I'll have to tell them I can't go. You guys need looking after." said Brock disappointed.

"We can look after ourselves." replied Forrest then as if on cue their parents returned home.

"Hey guys how was the trip?" asked Brock.

"It was wonderful. And it's all thanks to your lovely father." answered Lola before giving Flint a quick kiss.

"Well I've got dinner almost done so I hope you hungry." said Brock.

"Sounds great." replied Flint, "So anything interesting happen while we we're away?"

"I faced a few trainer: won some lost some. And Brock got invited to a party." answered Forrest making Brock deadpan.

"With who?" asked Lola.

"Ash, Misty and probably a few other people." answered Brock.

"I hope you have fun." said Flint, "We'll take care of things here."

"I'm sure I will." said Brock now smiling and happy to be able to attend. He made a mental note to begin preparing to go tomorrow as she slid the carrots into the pot.

 

In her home Suzanne Laurent, who commonly went by Suzy, had just finished a romantic dinner with her boyfriend Zane Gold.

"Honey, remember we have a class on breeding tomorrow." said Suzy as she made sure she had everything she would need. Suzy and Zane held a class on Pokemon breeding for aspiring young trainers that attracted people from ever region of the Pokemon world.

"I remember." said Zane as he went through the mail who then called out, "We got a letter from Ash and Misty."

"What's it say?" as she entered the bathroom to shower before bed.

"They're inviting us to a house party." called Zane as Suzy undressed.

"Are we free that day?" asked Suzy.

"We are." answered Zane pulling out his smartphone and checked his calender.

"Great! We can close up and go to the party." said Suzy happily as she turned on the shower and jumped in after a minute letting the water run down her supermodel like body. While Zane began to prepare.

 

Tracey Sketchit, the lonely Pokemon watcher, was lying on a grass field. While nice and willing to do anything a girl asked him (he constantly cursed his inability to say no to girls) but was seen as just a friend not a romantic interest. Tracey watched while other people he knew dated while he spent night alone with his drawings and Pokemon but no girls.

"God I need a date." sighed Tracey who then noticed a Delibird flying towards him. Tracey quickly pulled out his sketch pad but before he can the Delibird hands him a letter then extends his right hand. Tracey shakes his hand but Delibird withdraws and slaps Tracey at which time Tracey realizes Delibird wants its payment. Tracey pulled some money out of his pocket to pay Delibird at which time the Pokemon took off. Tracey watches Delibird leave before opening the letter.

"Dear Tracey,

Hey man! Me and Misty are now a couple and since we have the house to ourselves while my mom is away we decided to throw a house party and your invited! Feel free to bring your Pokemon we're just going to let them play outside while we hang out inside. Hope you can make it and no need to RSVP just bring your ass to my place Saturday night.

Signed your friends,

Ash & Misty"

"Cool!" shouted Tracey realizing this could be his chance. Tracey grabbed the Pokeball of his friend Marill.

"Hey Marill Ash and Misty invited us to a party! This could be our chance to get dates!" said Tracey excited.

"Awesome!" replied Marill just as happy.

Tracey got up and after returning Marill headed for Pallet Town rejuvenated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last of the two original chapters, though I did make some changes, and next time I take over. I won't say when the party will begin but others will get their invites and Ash and Misty will also appear. I just wanted to remind you Ash and Misty are seven years older here than in the series and that goes for all the characters. I hope you keep reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people get their invitations including some unwelcome guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello and here I return with chapter three of "Ash and Misty's House Party". Form this point on I take over so I hope I can keep this good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a normal day in the Saffron City gym or as normal as a gym of psychics could be anyway. Down the halls a man in a ponytail wearing a surgical mask was headed to the main room of the gym. He was slightly nervous as arrived at the door.

"Ma'am it's me. A letter arrived today for you." he said as he announced his arrival. After a minute of silence the doors opened and he entered. In the middle of the gym and levitating above the ground was Sabrina and Kadabra be her side both mediating.

"Ma'am, I don't know if you hear me before but-" began the man only to be cut off.

"How long have you been under a protege her and you are asking me that?" asked the woman. Sabrina had become much less dark after her encounter with Ash and Haunter but she still had a tendency lash out when angered and being disturbed during mediation was one of the easiest ways to set her off.

"You're right I'm sorry." answered the man. He was the one who first escorted Ash and friends to Sabrina when they first arrived in Saffron City so he clearly remembered how dangerous getting on her bad side could be. He was just glad that doll was gone.

"Anyway I already know about the party. I'm probably not going to go." said the trainer.

"Why not?" asked Kadabra who, thanks to the telekinetic bond it shared with its trainer, knew part of Sabrina did want to go. Though more approachable now, Sabrina still often kept to herself usually only associating with her fellow psychic trainers, Misty and Erika.

"I don't feel like it." replied the psychic trainer obviously wanting to change the subject but her Pokemon wouldn't let her.

"You've been like this ever since I was an Abra. You need to approach people." said the Pokemon.

"I do as I feel comfortable." countered Sabrina.

"Come on." came a familiar voice as Haunter appeared before the two, "I agree with my fellow Pokemon on this you let to let loose and have fun!"

"How long have you been watching us?" asked Sabrina not to pleased with this new arrival.

"That's not important. You need to get out more. You spend way too much time and your psychic training and the occult." answered Haunter.

"I am going to go if I don't want to." said Sabrina in a stern voice but that didn't deter Haunter for a second.

"Do I have to do that again?" asked Haunter mischievously.

"Haunter." said the trainer in a stern voice but the ghost-type didn't listen instead it pulled a bomb out of its mouth that exploded blowing its face off. Sabrina could never resist that from the moment Ash brought Haunter to battle Sabrina and the trainer began cracking up.

"So will you go or do I have to do it again?" asked Sabrina.

"You wouldn't." replied Sabrina laughing but Haunter did almost a dozen times before Sabrina finally caved, "Okay. I'll go."

"That's what I like to hear!" said Haunter as Sabrina regained her composer.

"Inform Ash that I'll go and congratulate him on dating Misty. Also, if you tell anybody what happened I'll disembowel you with my powers." ordered Sabrina and the man left to do just that making sure not to utter a word, "I don't know why I always fall for that."

"Me either." added Kadabra as Haunter laughed.

 

In Celadon City an exhausted gym leader was lying down on the bleachers of her gym's battlefield. Erika worked non-stop with managing the perfume shop, helping the young trainers, taking care of all the grass-type Pokemon, keeping the gym in top condition to comply with the strict guidelines put forward by the Pokemon Inspection League, and of course battle any trainer that challenged her which lately had doubled in amount. The nature-loving princess had no time to rest and was showing the effects.

"Are you okay?" asked Gloom worried about it's trainer.

"I'm fine Gloom. I just need to rest but thank you for the concern." answered Erika who had just had her third battle today and the first one she lost. She knew her Pokemon were as worn out as she was.

"You need a break." said Weepinbell hoping over to its trainer.

"I can't I have so much to do it's impossible." replied Erika.

"Your Pokemon are right." came a female voice causing Erika to look up and see several of her female employees standing in front of her.

"Even if it's only a short one you do need a vacation." agreed another.

"I can't just up and leave I have to many responsibilities here." replied Erika.

"We can close the shop and gym for a few days." said the first girl.

"As long as it's not for too long then we'd have to tell the Pokemon League but we can do that and give everyone a break." added the second girl.

"We'd lose too much money at the shop and the trainers here need me Plus I have my duty to hand out badges." countered Erika who otherwise would have taken a vacation a while ago.

"Sales at the shop are so high up we'll be fine even if we just shorten hours, the trainers would understand because you are human, and you can take time off." replied the first girl who added concerned, "It's not healthy to work yourself ragged like this."

"Ma'am you got a letter." said a third girl, a young blonde, as she entered the room.

"Who is it from?" asked Erika.

"Ash Ketchum." answered the blonde handing Erika the letter which she opened and read it.

"Ash ans Misty are dating and they've invited me to a house party." said Erika.

"That's just the break you need." said the first girl who could still remember slamming that red cross on Ash's face when he first tried to enter the gym after insulting their perfume. Though she had to admit he looked cute in drag.

Erika looked at everyone around her who she knew truly cared about her well-being and a smile came a cross her tired face.

"Close the store an hour earlier and two if you need two, and tell the local trainer and the Pokemon League that I'm on much need R&R." said the grass-type trainer causing everyone to smile happily.

"I'll get right one it ma'am." said the first girl who left with the others she had come in with.

"And I'll RSVP for you." said the blonde as she left.

"I'm glad you're doing this." said Gloom smiling.

"Me too, Gloom." said it's trainer.

 

In a small house near the Xanadu Nursery Florinda Showers and her lover Potter were finishing dinner.

"The poinsettias should arrive tomorrow and as soon as they arrive I'll move them into the greenhouse." said Potter before taking another bit of food.

"Just don't work too much dear." laughed Florinda. Ever since she and Potter had started dating her confidence had increased.

"Well I have to transplant the chrysanthemums, comb through all the plants for dead leaves and food, wash the sooty mold off the birds of paradise plants, fix the broken irrigation table." replied Potter, "And besides I'll be alone for a while after our little joy enters the world."

"You have a point there." said Florinda rubbing her stomach. She was six months pregnant with her first child.

"Have any names picked out?" asked Potter.

"You're the father so you have a say too. I won't think of any names since until I found the sex." answered Florinda causing Potter to pull out an envelope.

"I present the ultrasound." said Potter with a smile on his face.

"Let me see!" cried Florinda grabbing the envelope and ripping it open.

"Her hormones are in over-drive." thought Potter to himself.

"It's a girl!" cried out Florinda in ecstasy.

"Then how about we name her after a flower?" asked Potter.

"That's a great idea!" declared Florinda, "Why don't you come up with the name?"

Potter thought for a minute before coming up with an idea.

"What about Petunia?" he asked.

"I love it!" cried Florinda happily as she tightly hugged Potter, "It's a beautiful name. I love you Potter."

"I'm glad." said Potter escaping the Pinsir like vice-grip of his lover to check the mail, "Hey we got a letter from Ash."

"I haven't talked to him in ages." said Florinda now acting more like herself, "What's it say?"

"He and Misty are finally together and they've invited us to a house party." answered Potter walking over to his love.

"That will be so nice. We can see Ash and his friends again not mention meet new people." said Florinda.

"What about the greenhouse?" asked Potter.

"Oh yeah but I'm sure it won't be all day." answered Florinda.

"I'll let Ash know we'll be going." said Potter happy about day off but still worried things might fall behind.

"I love you Potter." said Florinda.

"Me too." replied the man before kissing his love.

 

In a large home in Crimson City the city's most well-known trainer, Jeanette Fisher, was training with her Pokemon. Currently it was Scyther against Beedrill in a sparring match while Bellsprout, stood by her side.

"Here I come!" declared Scyther using slash but Beedrill used its stingers to block the blade-like forearms of its teammate.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Beedrill who then charged at Scyther with the stinger on its thorax while Scyther tried to avoid being stung.

"Those two are evenly matched." noted Bellsprout.

"They are." agreed Jeanette as Scyther used double team and began to fly around in a circle.

"Sting me if you can." taunted Scyther.

"This might be it." said Bellsprout.

"Not yet." replied its trainer.

As Scyther and it's doppelgangers charged at Beedrill from in front of it and it's sides the bee-like Pokemon flew straight up to the ceiling. When the trio of Scyther charged after it Beedrill aimed it's two stingers which turned white and opening fire on the Scyther.

"When did Beedrill learn pin missile?" asked Bellsprout.

"Just recently." answered Jeanette smiling.

The pin missiles eliminated the two copies and knocked the original Scyther to the ground. Beedrill then kamikaze bombed Scyther sticking out the large stinger on its thorax to finish the battle.

"That's enough!" called out Jeanette causing Beedrill to stop mid-attack, "You two have fought amazingly. Let's end this and you can rest."

"Okay." replied Beedrill and Scyther who then headed off for a break.

"You won this time but next time I'll be victorious." said Scyther.

"Keep dreaming." replied Beedrill both used to friendly trash talk from the other during sparring matches.

"Those two never quit." laughed Bellsprout as the two Pokemon headed outside.

"They enjoy battling. Being very competitive is in their nature." said Jeanette, "Besides you like a good battle just as much as them."

"True but I turn it off after the match." replied Bellsprout causing Jeanette to giggle.

Jeanette Fisher was no stranger to battling or popularity. She once had her own cheering squad and made red-carpet entrances at the Indigo Plateau Conference which she had won after eight amazing battles. Riding this wave of momentum it was no surprise Jeanette won her first two battles easy. Her fist real battle came in the third round against Giselle in the water field. It was really hyped, arguably two of the best female trainers in the tournament, going at it, at it lived up to the hype. It began with Jeanette's Ivysaur beating Giselle's Poliwhirl then Giselle's Cloyster defeating Ivysaur. Jeanette's Venomoth defeated Cloyster but took heavy damage and was easily defeated by Giselle's Marowak who lad been leading her team so far. Jeanette then called out Tangela who managed to defeat Marowak securing the victory. The entire battle was back and forth and easily could have gone either way. It's still being called the battle that stole the show.

Then Jeanette had her last qualifying match against Ash which made her glad she rested her other three Pokemon. Beedrill and Scyther fell to Ash's Bulbasaur and Jeanette was uncertain if she could win Bellsprout did the job defeating Bulbasaur and Pikachu before it lost to Muk. Jeanette was still proud of her Pokemon and carried out Bellsprout. After that Jeanette went back to basics disbanding her cheering squad and training with her Pokemon for long hours on end. It worked and she has gotten even better since then.

"I have to challenge Ash to a rematch." said Jeanette as Bellsprout returned with the mail handing it to the trainer.

"Hey we got a letter from Ash." said Jeanette opening the letter and reading it, "He and his girlfriend have invited us to a house party."

"That's nice of them." said Bellsprout, "Should we go?"

"Of course we'll go." answered Jeanette.

"As long as I stay away from that Muk." replied Bellsprout causing both Pokemon and trainer to laugh before Jeanette went out side. Beedrill and Scyther were napping under the warm sun both exhausted from the sparring contest while Venomoth, Tangela and Venusaur, which had been her Ivysaur and Bulbasaur before that not to mention her starting Pokemon, played tag.

"We've been invited to a party." said Jeanette and her Pokemon began to cheer before she told them the rest.

 

Outside the Kanto Safari Zone a blue-haired woman was straddled atop a Rapidash. Lara Laramie ran her family's ranch like clockwork She watched as her Growlithe herded a group of Tauros down below. Over in the field a group of Rhyhorn grazing nearby while nearby a group of Raticate were playing with a group of both Nidorino and Nidorina.

"Everything is running smoothly." said Lara before sighing.

Lara loved her Pokemon but admittedly nights on the ranch where boring. Sure people came around all the time but they were interested in the top quality Pokemon at the ranch. She even would have liked for Dario to be around and that was saying something.

Dario did improve somewhat after Ash defeated him in the race and began working at the ranch even starting a romantic relationship with Lara. But Dario was fired when it was found he was stealing money and after trying to defend him Lara found out he was cheating on her which ended that. Lara hadn't seen Dario since then but the police did. After multiple times in and out of prison Dario was sentenced to ten years in prison two years ago and with no parole due to his repeat record. Lara did know the details but she did know it involved Team Magma and a cigarette loaded with cocaine. Lara did feel bad for Dario hoping he could turn his life around.

"You need to get out more." said Rapidash. Rapidash had been at Lara's side ever since it was a baby Ponyta and only let few people beside Lara near her. Much like most trainers these two shared a special bond.

"The ranch needs me." said Lara.

"I know you're lonely out her at times. You need more people in your life." replied Rapidash.

"So they can hurt me too?" asked Lara with pain in her voice. She had never been able to fully recover after being betrayed by Dario's betrayal especially with their anniversary so close.

"I know what Dario did was awful but not everybody is like that." answered Rapidash, "I'm sure you remember Ash Ketchum."

"True. Ash and his friends were very nice and helped keep Dario from winning the race after he cheated." said Lara before adding sadly, "I wish I had just stayed away from him after.

"You should visit Ash. That'll cheer you up." said Rapidash.

"You're right." replied Lara, "You've always been there for me Rapidash. I love you."

"Same to you." said the Pokemon then trainer and Pokemon rode back to Lara's home.

"Let me check the mail." said Lara halting Rapidash and grabbing the mail, "Well I don't know if you would call this luck or fate but I got a letter from Ash."

"What does it say?" asked Rapidash as Lara read the letter.

"Ash and Misty are dating and they're throwing a house party." answered Lara.

"Are you going?" asked Rapidash.

"Off course and you can come too." answered Lara who went inside to get ready now in a much chipper mood.

 

At a circus in the outskirts of Kanto a ringmaster was preparing for the next performance.

"It's almost show time." said Stella eagerly.

Stella and her traveling circus were in Celadon City tonight performing there act and like the other two shows that day this one was sold out. Ever since Stella toned down her training methods their show had taken off and they were selling out shows. They had just been to Unova and Sinnoh. They were in Kanto for their first appearance their in three years after making stops in both Hoenn and Johto with a few stops in the Orange Archipelago.

"It'll be another great show like always." said Mr. Mime.

"Yeah." replied Stella. Her and Mr. Mime were on great terms now thanks to Stella toning down her training and were now beast friends.

"I can't believe we have been in Kanto for three years." said Mr. Mime.

"And for four years before that." added Stella.

"Yeah. It was the last time we saw Ash." replied Mr. Mime.

Neither Stella or Mr. Mime could ever thank Ash enough for helping them both. If it hadn't been for him and his friends they circus would have been ruined but more importantly the friendship of Mr. Mime and Stella would have been ruined too.

"We have to visit him." said the Pokemon.

"Agreed." said Stella and the two went out for the show.

The show went off without a hitch and after Stella and Mr. Mime went back to her dressing room. They both shock hands and signed autographs. When they returned they found fan letters which Stella read and wrote thank you letters to then she found a different letter.

"Hey Mr. Mime we got a letter from Ash." said Stella.

"Speak of the devil." laughed Mr. Mime, "What's it say?"

"He and Misty are dating and they invited us to a house party." answered Stella, "We should be near Pewter City that day so we'll be able to make it."

"Great." replied Mr. Mime

 

In a small house in Lavender Town a woman and her Raichu were enjoying downtime. Katrina was trying to figure out where to go from here. She began as an aspiring trainer and even landed a role in a movie, "Pokemon in Love" though her scenes were cut out Raichu was still in it and it got to work behind the set making a thunderstorm with Pikachu. Every since then she has had a decent career winning small tournaments and badges but never winning a League Championship but coming close on several occasions. That inability to capture the brass ring did irk her but it drove her just as much.

"We'll win next time for sure." said Katrina who was enjoying a five-minute break. Her and her Pokemon were preparing for a tournament in another region soon.

"For sure." agreed Raichu as the mail carrier reached their house.

"Morning Katrina." greeted the woman, "Training again are we?"

"Of course. There's another tournament soon and I'm taking part." answered Katrina.

"Great and I wish you my best." replied the mail carrier, "I got a letter her from Pallet Town."

"It must be from Ash." said Katrina as she opened the letter and read it, "He and Misty invited us to a house party."

"Are you sure we can go with our training?" asked Raichu.

"A little break can't hurt besides we can battle people on the way." answered Katrina.

"I just hope you're making the right decision." said Raichu.

"I know I am." replied Katrina though not so certain herself.

 

In Viridian City, Jessie and James were enjoying their food. Both had ordered pasta linguine and they were enjoying it while sitting outside at a table enjoying the sunny day.

"I told you this place has the best pasta in Kanto." said James shoving a mouth load of pasta in his mouth.

"I'll admit you were right about that." agreed Jessie.

"Yeah but we got to catch more Pokemon. We can't let this recent momentum die out." said Meowth appearing next to the duo.

"I thought we told you to get lost you furry fleabag." said James angered by the appearance of the team's third member.

"If you didn't learn last time then you're learn now." said Jessie with the same tone as James but both were the victim's of fury swipes.

"If yous two would listen for a minute then you'd realize I'm right. We can't lose this momentum." said Meowth.

"Meowth does have a point." said Jessie.

"Okay but what should we do?" asked James.

"We'll catch that twerp's Pikachu." answered Jessie.

"But we don't know where he is." pointed out Meowth as a familiar voice was heard by the trio approaching.

"Remind me why we had to come to Viridian City again." said Ash causing all three members of Team Rocket to duck as Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togetic walked by the trio.

"Because Viridian City has more choices than Pallet Town." said Misty.

"Geez you make Pallet Town sound like a backwash." replied Ash.

"It's not like that. But Pallet Town is a quaint hamlet so it doesn't have as many things as a big city." said Misty.

"That's not any better." said Ash.

"Listen I'm not running down Pallet Town just pointing out a fact! Besides all our friends and their Pokemon will be at our party so we need a lot! Now cram it and let's go." snapped Misty.

"Fiery as always. That's why I love you." replied Ash causing Misty to blush.

"You're lucky I love you two." replied Misty as she walked off with Ash behind her.

"I knew those two would get together. You own me twenty bucks Meowth." said James.

"Yeah. Yeah." replied Meowth.

"Forget that. The twerps are holding a party and they said they will be more people and Pokemon." said Jessie.

"We'll crash the party and steal the Pokemon." said James eagerly finishing her train of though.

"Now yous two are using your heads." said Meowth as the trio laughed now ready to conduct their devious plain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is more invites and that will be it. Ash and Misty will be in next chapter as well with a development there. Hope you keep reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Misty's relationship hits a rough patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all I now return with chapter four of "Ash and Misty's House Party". I originally said I would finish the invites but after reading criticism I've decided to change things. Those remaining characters will be covered during the party its self or my next story now so I can further the plot line more efficiently here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togetic arrived at the Viridian Mall. It was not as big as other malls but what it lacked in size it made up for in quantity.

"We finally made it." said Misty happily.

"Remind me why we had to come here again?" asked Ash. His car need an oil change so they had to walk. It had been the first time since in a while he had gone a good distance.

"Because the Pallet Mall is closed today and it's the only place in Pallet with a good variety." said Misty, "Besides I could have dragged you to the Celadon City Mall instead."

"I can never win can I?" asked Ash.

"You're learning." answered Misty jokingly before kissing Ash.

"Well coming out here is nothing really." said Ash while Misty smiled then the two went inside.

"Okay we're going to need a lot so take this and get buying." said Misty handing Ash a list and then kissing him before leaving, "Meet back here when you're done."

"Misty's really taking this serious." noted Ash before taking off.

He and Pikachu began hitting stores and picking things up but as they walked through the mall they heard saw a Pokemon store.

"I don't think Misty would mine if we made a quick stop." said Ash who headed toward the store.

"You know Misty will kill you if she finds out your shirking your responsibilities." warned Pikachu.

"She'll be fine." replied Ash.

"She followed you for years because the trashed bike." said Pikachu.

"You trashed it." said Ash.

"You stole it." replied Pikachu.

"To escape the Spearow that were attacking us." said Ash.

"After you hit their leader with a rock." returned Pikachu.

"You got me buddy." laughed Ash who then began to nonchalantly sneak by Pikachu.

"You really want me to shock you huh?" asked Pikachu.

"No and besides she won't know." answered Ash, "If you come with me I'll get you your own bottle of ketchup."

"We know each other so well." said Pikachu unable to resist the temptation, "Just five minutes."

"Okay!" declared Ash taking off for the store.

"I'm going to regret this." sighed Pikachu.

 

Meanwhile, Misty was sticking stead fast to getting things ready.

"This will be so much fun." said Misty happily.

"It's approaching really fast too." said Togetic who was flying by her side.

"That's why it's important Ash doesn't goof off." said Misty knowing how easily her boyfriend could get side-tracked.

"Well Pikachu is with him so everything should be okay." replied Togetic.

"Yeah." agreed Misty smiling as she and Togetic entered a store.

"This party is really coming up fast." said Togetic.

"Yup and it'll be great to catch up with all our friends." replied the water trainer as she grabbed what she needed, "It's a good thing me and Ash are alone."

"Yeah." agreed Togetic but noticeable apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty knowing something was odd with her Pokemon, "Ash is a great guy."

"I'm not questioning that." said Togetic still clearly wanting to bring something up.

"You've know him for years." added the tomboy mermaid.

"True but we first met before puberty." replied Togetic.

"So that's what's this is about." said Misty, "You're afraid of what might happen when we're alone."

"I know Ash is a really nice guy but he is a seventeen year old boy." said Togetic.

"I know but in many ways he's still the same old Ash he's always been." replied Misty, "I'm not sure why but I like that about him. He's always there and never pessimistic. No matter what happens to anybody he'll fight for them no matter the odds and still win."

"That is true." agreed Togetic.

"He knows that I want to take things slow and he's fine with that." said Misty certain things were good.

"I hope so." replied Togetic.

"It's not like Ash is going to run off with another girl." laughed the redhead.

"Well I hope your right but when the time comes at least make him use protection." said Togetic hoping to have at least that much so she could relax.

"Now you sound like my sisters." said Misty who then shared a laugh with her Pokemon. Then the two paid for what they had and left.

"Let's go find Ash." said Misty and Togetic nodded.

Misty and Togetic returned to the place where they had split up with Ash and Pikachu but the two were nowhere to be seen.

"Where could they be?" asked Misty puzzled by Ash's absence.

"I'll look for them." sighed Togetic who then took off to find the duo and returned five minutes later.

"Did you find them?" asked Misty wondering where the two could be.

"I did." answered Togetic who didn't want to say anymore.

"Where are they?" asked Misty causing Togetic to flinch. She knew this wouldn't end well.

"They're at the Pokemon store." answered Togetic knowing what would be next.

"What?" cried out Misty, "I give him a simple list and he ignores to do his own thing? I'll make sure he doesn't forget!"

Misty then stormed off to find Ash giving off an aura of rage as she moved. Once she got to the store everybody noticed her and split except for her boyfriend.

"Well I see you two are hard at work." said Misty sarcastically sending shivers down the spines of Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey Misty." replied Ash nervous of what was to come.

"How long have you been here?" asked Misty.

"Not that long." answered Ash before adding, "We did get most of what you told us."

"I just want to say I was against this and he bribed me with ketchup." said Pikachu.

"You're just throwing me under the bus?" asked Ash.

"Every man and Pokemon for himself." answered Pikachu.

"I really thought I could trust you Ash." said Misty clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Misty." replied Ash now angry at himself for his actions.

"Just get the rest of the stuff and meet me at your house." replied Misty who then left visible upset with Togetic behind her.

"I screwed up big time." sighed Ash as he watched Misty leave.

"It's going to be hard to earn her trust back after this." said Pikachu.

"But getting the rest of the things on the list will be a start." said a determined Ash who then took off with Pikachu quickly getting what was left on the list before speeding home.

"I'm back!" called Ash when he returned only to be answered by Mr. Mime, "She's giving me the silent treatment. It's not like I don't deserve it."

"You're back." said the water trainer as she entered the house from outside.

"I got everything so there's no reason to be mad anymore." replied Ash to which even Pikachu couldn't believe.

"You really are that dense." said Misty who then walked off not wanting to face her boyfriend at the moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash as he followed Misty upstairs.

"You're serious." answered Misty as she reached the top of the stairs and turned around, "If you don't know why I'm mad with you, despite me telling you why, then don't then leave me be."

"But this is my house." said Ash still oblivious.

"Then I'll go back to Cerulean City." replied the redhead who started walking to her room.

"No I want you to stay." replied Ash.

"Fine but just leave me alone." replied Misty who then went into her room and slammed the door shut.

"What's her problem?" asked Ash as he climbed back down the stairs.

"It's going to take a lot for you make to make this one up." answered Pikachu who then went to eat leaving Ash alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's short but as you can guess it's important so I hope you like it. Next chapter the party will begin and if you like this then review. I've gotten some negative feedback lately and well I've worked on what has been brought up it would be nice for some positive feedback so I know I'm not just wasting my time with this. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins and gets crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for. This episode marks the start of the house party after the fight between Ash and Misty in the last chapter. Will this recent development in the relationship of these surface?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ash wrapped his pillow tightly around his head to deafen the sound of the blaring alarm clock but it was to no avail as the Pokemon trainer finally gave up.

"Stupid alarm clock." moaned Ash as she shut off the alarm clock and tuckered in content to sleep well past noon but there was an obstacle.

"It's time to wake up." called Pikachu as the electric mouse who was seated at the foot of his owner's bed. Pikachu had woken up a little while before Ash and he knew that he couldn't let his trainer sleep in today.

"Give me another hour or two." yawned Ash as he tried to fall back asleep.

"You know what today is so get up." said Pikachu tugging as the covers over Ash.

"No I don't so let me sleep." replied Ash still half-asleep.

"Today is the party!" cried out Pikachu, "You have to get up now!"

"In a little while." said Ash who again tried to sleep only to be met with a Thunderbolt from Pikachu, "Okay, I'll get up."

"Thought so." said Pikachu smiling as Ash hit the shower and changed before heading down stairs with Pikachu right behind him.

"Hey Mr. Mime." called out Ash as he got downstairs and entered the kitchen, "I'll do the cooking this morning so you-"

"Hello Ash." said Misty cutting the boy off. The redhead was sitting at the table with Togetic nearby.

"Misty." replied Ash coldly as he walked to the coffee maker.

"I can't believe they haven't made up yet." sighed Pikachu as he watched Ash and Misty completely ignoring each other.

"It's already been a week and they still aren't talking. I'm starting to get worried." said Togetic clearly upset by the current state of affairs.

"The party is today." said Ash matter-of-factually.

"Let's hope your hardheadedness doesn't screw up everybody's good time." replied Misty coldly.

"Guys our friends have come along way so can we please try to keep things civil?" asked Pikachu trying to get a compromise.

"Never." answered Ash stubbornly.

"Not surprisingly your Pokemon is smarter than you." said Misty trying to sting.

"Why you-" began Ash fuming before Togetic interrupted.

"Please try to keep calm during the party. If for nothing else at least your friends." pleaded Togetic.

"As long as he does then I will." said Misty refusing to back down.

"Same here." replied Ash also refusing to back down who then headed outside while Misty headed to the living room.

"Well there's peace for now." said Togetic trying to be optimistic.

"It won't last." replied Pikachu pessimistically.

The rest of the day went by fast as the two trainers got the party set never once talking to each other but instead using Pikachu and Togetic to communicate messages between them. Soon the guests arrived and the party began but as the party started an ominous cloud hung over house.

 

"Hello everybody. Thanks for coming to our party. If you brought Pokemon they can play outside while the party goes on in here." said Ash as he and Misty stood before their friends keeping up a charade of bliss.

"Have a great time and enjoy yourselves." added Misty who was eager to get away from Ash.

"Let's see a kiss from the happy couple." called out Gary and all the other guests agreed much to the chagrin of Ash and Misty who kissed to appease the crowd and keep their issues under wraps.

"Let the party begin!" cried out Ash after the kiss and with the party beginning he and Misty slit apart with both hoping not to see the other again until the party was over.

"It's only a matter of time." said Brock as he scanned the party, "There has to be a single girl somewhere here and I will not rest until I find one."

"Should we try to stop him?" asked Richie as he and Gary watched Brock.

"Free entertainment like this doesn't come around too often." answered Gary.

"Let him be maybe he'll get lucky." said Ash as he walked over the duo.

 

"I spy with my little eye Jeanette, Florinda and Erika." smiled Brock as he saw the nature-loving princess admiring the Florinda's Gloom and Jeanette's Bellsprout, "Florinda might have Potter but Jeanette and Erika are both single. All I have to do is turn on the charm."

But as Brock went over to the three Florinda and Potter left and began talking to Suzy and Zane, Giselle and Joe beat him to Jeanette and began to reminiscence about their battles in the Indigo League Championship and Misty began talking to Misty.

"Curse my bad luck." moaned Brock who quickly began to scout around and spotted Duplica and Stella. The two performers where talking their shows when they noticed something.

"I never noticed but we sound exactly alike." said Duplica.

"You we actually do." laughed Stella, "It's so weird."

"You, or I guess both of us, kind of sound like Nurse Joy too." said Duplica surprised she just noticed the similarity.

"We also sound like Whitney of Goldenrod City." said Stella when a third person interjected themselves into the conversation.

"Don't forget you sound like Misty's sister Lily." said Brock.

"He's right." said Duplica again noticing the similarity.

"It's so weird." added Stella.

"Yeah but I'm sure it's happened before." replied Brock who then asked, "So, you ladies are you enjoying this fine party?"

"It's great." answered Stella.

"Thanks for asking." added Duplica.

"No problem at all ladies." replied Brock, "And might I added that-"

"Cool it Romeo." said Max dragging Brock away from the two ladies by his right ear.

 

"This is a lovely party Misty." said Erika as the grass-type trainer and water-type trainer carried on their conversation.

"Thanks Erika." replied Misty, "Honestly it wasn't easy."

"True but you have Ash to help you now." said the nature-loving princess, "I'm glad you two finally got together."

"Yeah it took us a while." laughed Misty, "How are things at the gym?"

"Busy." busy answered Erika, "I've had more challengers than usual and that combined with running the shop have my energy drained."

"I can tell." answered Misty fully aware of Erika's habit of dozing off a bit, "Have you though of get checked for narcolepsy?"

"I have but I think it has more to do with the fact most of the Pokemon at my gym know sleep powder." answered Erika, "Everyone has pushed me to take time off but with so much to do I can't."

"Well I'm glad you made it here anyway." said Misty.

"I didn't want to miss your party besides I did need the time off." replied Erika, "How are things in your gym?"

"Things are great." answered Misty happily, "I really like being a gym leader though my sisters are currently in charge so I could take a break though knowing them I'm sure they've just handed out badges."

"And that's why you're here with Ash." said Erika,

"Yeah though I will go back in a matter of time." replied Misty, "Have you found anybody you like?"

"Well-" began Erika trying to stall.

"That idiot and his rumors." said Misty remembering what Ash had said about Erika and Sabrina when Misty first said they should be invited.

"What rumors?" asked Erika seeing a chance to steer the conversation in another direction.

"I should say this but there are rumors you are Sabrina are dating." answered Misty, "Probably some stupid fan-boys."

"Yeah must be." said the grass-type trainer with a slight blush, "I'm so glad you and Ash are finally together. Everybody's been waiting to see when you'd finally get together."

"Yeah." replied Misty who added with false enthusiasm, "I couldn't be happier."

 

Meanwhile in another part of the party Ash was talking to his ex-rival turned friend Gary Oak and friend Richie.

"That's pretty funny you two both battling on the day you got your invitations." laughed Ash after hearing how Richie had defeated Gary.

"You laugh now but remember I beat you more than you beta me Ashy boy." replied Gary which caused Ash to quit laughing.

"I'll take you on now." said Ash now fired up.

"Bring it." said Gary showing his passion for battling wasn't totally dead.

"Guys it's a party remember." said Richie intervening to stop a battle between the two.

"Yeah he's right." said the younger Oak, "I have to admit I'm glad you and Misty finally got together Ash. I was wondering how long it'd take."

"Yeah well it's no big deal." replied Ash, "So Gary where did Professor Oak go again?"

"He's giving a symposium at Celadon University." answered Gary.

"That's cool." said the other Pallet trainer.

"So Ash how exactly did you and Misty hook up?" asked Richie catching Ash off guard.

"Well..it was at the Pallet Mall right after my mom left." answered Ash, "So how are things with you Richie?"

"There good." answered Richie, "I dated this girl I met on Facebook but it didn't work out."

"What happened?" asked Ash.

"She lied about some stuff and it turns out we didn't have anything in common." answered Richie with a sigh.

"Hey guys." sighed Tracey as he interjected himself into the trio.

"What's up?" asked Ash seeing his friend not in the best of moods.

"I've trying to get a date but no luck." sighed the Pokemon sketcher, "I tried talking to Casey but after thirty minutes of baseball I gave up. Luckily for me Whitney was walking by so I introduced them."

"That sucks man." replied Ash trying not to upset Tracey more.

"How in the world did you get Misty?" asked Tracey clearly desperate.

"It wasn't hard really." said Ash quickly thinking for something else to say, "Have you thought of Misty's sister Daisy?"

"She dumped me remember." sighed Tracey, "My life sucks."

"It's not so bad." said Ash comforting his friend when all of a sudden a loud noise rocked the house.

"What the hell?" asked Misty everybody ran out side and came saw a large black mecha headed right for them. It had the torso of a Hitmonlee, large disks on its side, two caterpillar tracks beneath it so the monster could move and most telling was a large red 'R' on the chest.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me." said Ash angered as an old theme began to be heard.

 

"Prepare for trouble!" came the voice of Jessie.

"Make it double!" added James as the two of them rose up from a platform inside the mecha.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" finished Meowth as he joined his teammates.

"Nothing beats the classics." sighed James dreamily.

"That is best motto to date," agreed Jessie.

"Will you two idiots focus!" snapped Meowth.

"We're trying to have a party here so will you three beat it." said Ash.

"We will with all your Pokemon." said Jessie who then pulled out a remote control. Upon pressing a button the two large disks at the side of the mecha shot out revealing them as nozzles of two large hoses which began to suck.

"One we've sucked up all these Pokemon we'll really be in good with the boss." said gleefully.

"I'll throw out the Persia and take my spot as the true top cat." said Meowth dreamily.

"If they want a fight let's give 'em one!" called out Misty and the other guests agreed.

"Not a chance!" snapped Jessie but as she did the hoses suddenly stopped sucking and began to levitate in mid-air.

"What's going on?" asked Jessie angrily towards her teammates.

"I don't know!" answered James always afraid of an angry Jessie.

"You will not be taking any of the Pokemon here." came a sinister sounding voice as Sabrina and Kadabra appeared. Sabrina's eyes were glowing blue while Kadabra had its eyes glowing red.

"Nice use of telekinesis!" called out Misty as the psychic and her Pokemon tied the two hoses in pretzels.

"Well we're fucked." sighed Meowth as he, Jessie and James knew only an ass kicking could be next.

"Anybody with a grass type who knows razor leaf attack!" called out Erika. This was done and soon Team Rocket was under attack from dozens of sharp leaves which shred through the hoses leaving them in ribbons.

"Ground and rock types next!" called out Brock which resulted in Team Rocket being pummeled until the were bruised.

"Charge!" cried out Steelix as it led steel, poison and bug types on an attack. Steelix crushed the torso of the mecha while other steel, poison and some bug types attacked Team Rocket. The bug types who knew string shot wrapped up the tracks of the mecha so it was impossible for it to move.

"Let's get 'em guys!" cried out Maylene as the fighting, dragon, ghost and dark type Pokemon took their shots at Team Rocket.

"Don't leave us out!" cried out Mr. Mime and soon it, Mimey, and Ditto (who used transform to become a Mr. Mime) put trapped Team Rocket even further with light barrier.

"We'll fight our way out!" said Jessie as she and James grabbed a Pokeball but before they could counter they were hit with an ice beam from the Cerulean City gym's Dewgong.

"Maybe they'll finally chill out." laughed Max.

"I think we better unfreeze them." said May and her Blaziken led the other fire type Pokemon at the party to melt the ice freeing Team Rocket but also burning them too.

"Help we're on fire!" cried out Meowth as the three Team Rocket members ran around the platform on fire.

"I think we'd better put them out." said Misty with a simple nod the water type Pokemon put out the fire and drenched Team Rocket.

"We're all washed up." said James as the three stopped running around.

"Hey Ash water conducts electricity!" called out Brock and with a smile Ash's Pikachu led the other electric types in a massive attack that destroyed the mecha.

"Right back were we started." said Jessie despondently as the three were sent skyward.

"At least the boss won't know." said James trying to be positive."

"Unless he checks the payroll." said Meowth knowing they'd just flushed their success away.

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" cried the three as they went out of sight.

"We did it!" cried out Ash and everybody began to cheer as Team Rocket were sent skyward and everybody celebrated. Ash and Misty hugged each other but quickly let go when they realized it.

"Let's go back inside now." said Misty and they everybody did while Ash and Misty avoided eye contact the entire way back in. This did not go unnoticed.

 

"Something is definitely up with Ash and Misty." said Richie as he, Gary, Tracey and Brock headed back inside behind Ash.

"Every time we brought up Misty he always changed the subject." added Gary, "Ashy boy and Misty are hiding something."

"When we were talking Misty did the same anytime I mentioned Ash." said Erika over hearing the conversation and noticing the same thing.

"I wonder what's wrong?" asked May as she and Dawn entered the conversation.

"Something must have happened between them." added Dawn.

"I think we need to talk to them." proposed Tracey.

"Ash and Misty are our friends so we have to help them." said Brock agreeing.

"I will help too." said Sabrina adding herself to the mix, "I'm friends with them both and own Ash a lot. If I can help him in any way after how he's helped me then I want to do so."

"Then it's settled." said Gary and as the other seven nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay a lot to cover here. I figured since it's a party and they're friends are all present Ash and Misty would try to put on a facade of happiness so that is why there was some more lighthearted moments in the early part of the part including Brock. Duplica, Stella, Nurse Joy, Whitney and Misty's sister Lily shared an English voice actor hence the joke. If you don't understand why Whitney was chosen to be the one Tracey introduced to Casey it's because artwork has depicted her in baseball gear and there is actually a shipping with her and Casey. I hinted again at a Erika x Sabrina romantic pairing here but it won't be canon in this story anyway. I'm planning a spin-off sequel set after the end of this story and focusing on minor characters and characters of the day. I might make that canon there but I'm still undecided (feedback would be appreciated). Team Rocket and I have an idea where they do but again I'm still undecided and feedback there would also be appreciated. Anyway, next time the party ends and a new development emerges that threatens to drive Ash and Misty further apart. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party ends while Ash and Misty's friends question them about there odd behavior. After the party our couple have another fight which leads to a new development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back with chapter six of "Ash and Misty's House Party". With Team Rocket gone the party carries on but now that there friends have noticed the disconnect between Ash and Misty they want to know what's going on. Then after the party a new development unfolds. Also, since I like to thank reviewers who I'll take this time to thank the anonymous reviewers who I was unable to message. It really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Things went back into swing after the Team Rocket trio were sent flying. People went back to talking with the people they had been talking to before and it was almost as if the crashing never happened.

"So where were we?" asked Ash as he, Gary, Brock, Tracey and Richie returned to where they had been before the attack by Team Rocket.

"Ash is something wrong between you and-" began asking Tracey but Ash knew where he was going and quickly cut him off.

"That's right, we were talking about your problems with dates. You'll find somebody soon enough." said Ash trying hard to avoid talking about Misty.

"Is something wrong with you and Misty?" asked Brock in a low voice so as to get an answer but not upset the other party guests.

"Everything is fine between us." answered Ash with a forced laugh at the end.

"You've been avoiding her and you didn't really sound honest just now." said Richie.

"Everything is fine between us. I swear guys." replied Ash still lying but now hoping to have at least have the others fall for it.

"Something happened between you guys and we want to know what." demanded Gary and knowing he wasn't going to weasel out of this Ash broke down.

"About a week ago, me and Misty had a disagreement." said Ash, "When we were getting ready for the party we got into a fight. I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because you went off to buy Pokemon gear instead of shopping like she asked." said Pikachu as he walked up to his trainer.

"You went too." countered Ash.

"Only because you bribed me with ketchup." replied Pikachu.

"So you screwed up. That would explain it." sighed Gary.

"It's fine. Me and Misty have totally gotten past it. There is nothing at all to worry about." said Ash.

"It doesn't really seem that way." said Brock.

"Are things really okay?" asked Tracy.

"Things are totally fine guys. There is absolutely nothing to worry about." answered Ash who was really trying more to convince himself then his friends.

"If there is a problem you can tell us." said Richie.

"There isn't a problem guys." laughed Ash and the others knew not to give up.

 

"Well that was wild." smiled Misty as she and Erika resumed talking now with Sabrina, May and Dawn joining them.

"Misty, is everything okay between you and Ash?" asked Erika wanting to break the ice.

"Everything is fine. I don't even know why you'd ask." answered Misty with a fake laugh in hopes her friends would buy it.

"You've been avoiding him since the party began." replied Sabrina.

"We did kiss at the beginning." pointed out Misty in hopes of throwing the four off.

"Yeah but you seem to be avoiding one another. After we sent Team Rocket packing you seemed to intentionally avoid each other." said May.

"I think you might be jealous May." replied Misty playing on the known fact that Ash's female companions had all had feeling for him before he chose Misty.

"You won Ash's heart and that's it." said Dawn trying to prove their good intentions to Misty.

"Sabrina and I have never felt anything for Ash and we're saying this." remarked Erika.

"Everything is fine between me and Ash." said Misty determined to end the conversation there.

"I think you're in denial." said Togetic who perched next to Misty.

"I have nothing to be in denial about." said Misty, "So how are you guys enjoying the party?"

"Don't change the subject. You and Ash are clearly having some kind of problem." said May who wouldn't let Misty change the subject.

"We only want to help you two." added Dawn.

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing." replied Misty.

"You know that's not true." said Togetic who wanted its trainer to talk.

"You and Ash had a fight and are currently not talking." said Sabrina busting Misty.

"You read my mind." said Misty trying to come off as angry to drive the conversation away from her and Ash.

"What happened Misty?" asked Erika wanting to know exactly what was happening.

"It's nothing." answered Misty but Togetic had enough.

"When they were shopping for the party Ash ran off to the Pokemon story instead of getting the party supplies like Misty asked and they haven't talked since then." revealed Togetic.

"That's awful." said Erika feeling for her friend.

"Ash can be so thick-headed at times." remarked May.

"If he could he'd marry a Pokemon." added Dawn.

"Thanks guys but it's not a problem. Every couple fight then get make up so me and Ash have nothing to worry about." said Misty reassuringly before leaving momentarily to get another drink.

"I hope Misty's right." said Erika.

"She's trying to convince yourself more than us." replied Sabrina after again reading her friend's mind.

 

The rest of the party sped by after Team Rocket and soon people started to go home. Eventually the attendance dropped down.

"Hope you had a good time." said Misty as she said goodbye to Erika.

"I did and Misty if you ever need to talk I'll be there." replied the nature loving princess.

"Thanks but I'm okay." said Misty and with that Erika left.

"Well I better get going too." said Gary who got up and left leaving only Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Togetic and Mr. Mime present. It was late and darkness engulfed the sky.

"Well I'm headed to bed." said Ash who than began his trek upstairs.

"Hold on a minute." called out Misty causing Ash to stop and turn around.

"What?" asked Ash just wanting to thrown himself in bed.

"This place is a mess. We should at least clean it up a bit." answered Misty.

"Mom won't be home for a while so we can do it tomorrow. Besides, we have Mr. Mime, Pikachu and Togetic to help us so there's no need to rush." replied Ash.

"You can be a really lazy bastard at times." countered Misty as the emotions from the shopping trip began to come out.

"You just push me to hard. If you would give time to rest ever now and again I would be more willing to move faster." replied Ash.

"If actually did things when the asked the first time I wouldn't need to keep asking you." said Misty.

"Even back when we were traveling together you always nagged me constantly." said Ash.

"And I thought you would have matured since then." replied Misty.

"While I'd thought you'd be less bitchy." said Ash really angered Misty.

"Why do you have to be such a bastard?" asked Misty as tempers quickly rose.

"At least I'm not a bossy slave driver!" snapped Ash.

"Shove it up your ass!" spat Misty.

"I can't shove it up yours that's where all your hot air comes from!" yelled Ash.

"Guys, we're getting a little carried away here." said Pikachu trying to play peace keeper.

"Yeah. Let's just calm down and we can settle this reasonably." added Togetic.

"Why are you being such an ass?" asked Misty furiously as she and Ash ignored their Pokemon.

"Because you're such a tight ass bitch!" answered Ash now yelling the top of his lungs.

"With ever one gone it's open season." sighed Pikachu.

"Please stop before you say you'll regret." begged Togetic but at that moment it happened.

"At least I know where my father is!" shouted Misty immediately wished she could have taken it back.

"You really are a fucking bitch." spat Ash with tears building up in his eyes as he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Dammit! I am a freaking idiot!" cried Misty as hang her hating herself for what she had said.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Mime as entered finding Misty and the two Pokemon.

"Ash and Misty had a fight. It got heated then Misty mentioned Ash's father." answered Pikachu.

"I know better. When his father never returned rumors he abandoned Ash and his mother spread. Ash was constantly picked on as a young boy for it and it's always been a touchy subject. I should have known better." said Misty as she sat on the stairs and began sobbing.

"It's not your fault. It was the heat of the moment. I'm sure Ash won't even remember what happened." said Togetic trying to cheer it's trainer up but Misty kept sobbing.

 

The night went by at a slow pace as the fight between Ash and Misty hung in the air. When Misty awoke she found herself tucked into her bed.

"Good morning." said Togetic as it spotted it's trainer waking up.

"Good morning." replied Misty still feeling guilty over what had been said, "How did I get in my room?"

"You cried yourself to sleep on the stairs and Mr. Mime carried you." answered Togetic.

"How's Ash?" asked Misty now turning her worry to her boyfriend even if they were still fighting.

"Nobody has seen him since last night." answered Togetic.

"Did he come home last night?" stated Misty.

"I don't think so but I'll go check." answered Togetic who left the room then returned a minute later, "The door is open and the room in empty. He might not have returned."

"Let's go look downstairs." said Misty who got up and headed downstairs with Togetic behind her.

"What will you do if he's there?" asked Togetic.

"I'm not sure." answered Misty having made this decision rashly but as she approached the kitchen she heard Ash's voice talking to somebody.

"Must be Pikachu or Mr. Mime." said Misty softly..

"Yeah, I'm okay. Things are totally fine here." said Ash as Misty peeked into the kitchen and saw he was on the telephone.

"I wonder who he's talking to?" asked Misty as the mystery person on the other end responded to what Ash had said.

"Misty isn't here now." said Ash on the other end.

"Must be a friend." thought Misty remembering the countless people they had met on their journey.

"That's great to hear." said Ash, "I think Misty will be gone later."

"Why would he say that?" asked Misty now growing concerned.

"I'm here. You don't have to worry." laughed Ash, "I can't wait until you return. I miss you."

"Who could Ash miss so much?" asked Misty getting suspicious.

"I love you too." said Ash over the phone.

"It's not like Ash would cheat on me." said Misty eyes-wide as she remembered what she had said before her first fight with Ash.

"I'm sure it's just his mother." said Togetic trying to calm her down.

"Thanks for letting me stay over last night. See you in a little bit." said Ash then headed to go upstairs when he saw Misty.

"Misty-" said Ash at a loss of words.

"Save it!" cried Misty who then stormed off to her room and threw herself on her bed.

"He's cheating on me. That's why he never returned last night. He found another girl and stayed at her place. They probably slept together." cried Misty as she buried her head into her pillow.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." replied Togetic who was trying to calm Misty but to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I told you there'd be another twist and things will only more intriguing as the story progresses. I've also decided Team Rocket will return later in the story and Ash's mother won't (so if you were waiting for that). I hope you keep reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Ash and Misty deteriorate further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back with chapter seven of "Ash and Misty's House Party". If you thought the relationship between Ash and Misty was bad it's going to get worse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It had been two days since Ash returned home after the fight between he and Misty where the latter mentioned Ash's father. Misty was lying on her bed and talking to May.

("I have to hand it to you Misty, you and Ash threw a great party.") said May, ("I've heard they have been a bunch of people hooking up as a result.")

"Yeah, it's kind of fitting but the Eevee Brothers are now dating the Kimono Sisters even dating by the Eeveeloution they have." replied Misty, "Sparky is dating Satsuki bonding over their Jolteon, Rainer is dating Sumono bonding over their Vaporeon and Pyro is dating Koume they bonded over their Flareon. That common ground led them to each other."

("I guess opposites don't attract here.") laughed May.

"The only exceptions are Mikey, who still has Eevee, and Sakura with her Espeon." continued Misty, "Tamao is still single."

("We could try to set her up with Gary.") proposed May.

"Gary is dating Leaf Green."replied Misty.

("I forgot.") said May embarrassed she'd forgotten Gary was dating the girl who has been the Viridian City gym leader for the past five years, ("Dawn finally asked out Paul.")

"I heard that and it's about time. It was really no secret she liked him." said Misty, "I also heard you were dating Drew."

("That's crazy Misty. I have no idea where you'd ever get that idea.") replied May nervously.

"Max posted photos of you two kissing on his Facebook page." said Misty.

("Is that right?") asked May making a note to kill her brother, ("So, how are thing with you and Ash?")

"Things are fine." said Misty who quickly changed the subject much like at the party, "My sister Daisy is giving Tracey another chance. Those two are officially back together."

"She's still in denial." sighed Togetic as sat nearby Misty on her bed.

"That's great especially since Tracey's been so mopey since they broke up." replied May forgetting about her question.

"Unfortunately Brock is still single." sighed Misty, "I feel bad for him."

("What about Pike Queen Lucy?") asked May, ("She actually seemed to like Brock.")

"Doesn't hurt to try." replied Misty, "I have to get going now. Talk to you later."

("See ya.") replied May before hanging up.

 

"You changed the subject when May brought up Ash." pointed out Togetic calling out its trainer.

"I just realized you were right and I was just being paranoid." said Misty hoping to end the conversation there but Togetic wouldn't be so easily defeated.

"Two days ago you could barely keep yourself together and now you're acting like everything is fine. That's not healthy." said Togetic.

"You worry too much." said Misty.

"You need to talk to Ash and handle what ever is going on no matter." replied the Pokemon.

"I'll call Joey Greco and see if Cheaters is available." laughed Misty.

"I know thinking about this isn't is pleasant but if you don't talk to Ash and find out what's going on then it might be too late." said Togetic.

"Nothing has happened and nothing will." replied Misty.

"I know that's true but you still have to talk to him." said Togetic.

"I have nothing to say. E..e..everything is fine." repeated Misty but her stammering easily gave herself away.

"You're worried." said Togetic stating the obvious.

"I'm fine." said the tomboy mermaid.

"It's fine to be a little afraid of a situation like this. What you need to do is find Ash and talk to him." said Togetic.

"You're right." said Misty standing up, "I need to apologize for the comment I made about Ash's father."

"Well not exactly what I had in mind but not a bad place to start." said the Pokemon, "I'll got get him. You just stay here."

"Right." the the redhead as her Pokemon left but when it did she became very anxious.

"Oh God, what will I say." thought Misty to herself anxiously, "I screwed up big time but if Ash did cheat on me...No, I can't think like that."

"He'll walk right through that door and we'll talk. Simple as that." said the water-type trainer, "But if he did cheat could I take him back? It's my fault since I mentioned his father...it's not my fault. Just because I messed up doesn't mean he has the right to do that."

"I wonder what's taking Togetic?" asked Misty, "I'm sure what I heard on the phone was a big mistake."

"Did you get lost Togetic?" asked Misty jokingly trying to distract herself, "That has to be it. I was eavesdropping so I probably missed some part of the conversation. In a few minutes Ash and I will have a good laugh over this."

"I'll be right there." called Togetic which caused Misty to start getting panicked again, "Why is it taking so long? Ash's house isn't some huge mansion so Togetic should have found him or at least Pikachu by now."

"Misty." said Togetic nervously as it returned to its trainer.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty trying to stay calm but er thoughts continued to go wild, "God where could he be? His mom is gone and so is Professor Oak so he isn't visiting his Pokemon."

"I can't find Ash or Pikachu anywhere." said Togetic.

"That's weird." replied Misty, "Where is he? He's been to every region so he didn't just start some new adventure. Gary is probably watching thing fro his Grandfather and Ash is there."

"Gary is in Viridian City with Leaf so he's not there." said Togetic.

"Well Tracey must be there." argued Misty, "Yeah, that has to be it. It couldn't be anything else."

"Tracey is in Cerulean City with your sister." replied Togetic.

"Oh yeah." laughed Misty, "If he's not there or here and his friends are gone then Ash must be with his mistress."

"We don't know that for sure." said her Pokemon trying to keep her calm.

"There is no where else he can be." cried Misty as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be okay." said Togetic.

"You're just saying that." cried its trainer, "It's a lie and you know it."

"Please calm down Misty. Everything will be just fine." begged Togetic who hated to see Misty in such a depressed state.

 

"You..just got..lucky." panted Ash as he and Pikachu entered the house after a race which Pikachu won.

"No, you need to work out more." laughed Pikachu as the duo threw themselves on the couch and turned on the television.

"See Misty. Ash is here now." said Togetic calming it's trainer.

"He is." said Misty smiling upon hearing Ash's voice, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." replied Togetic as Misty headed down the stairs but as she did she overheard Ash and Pikachu talking.

"I know somebody in particular that was happy to see you today." said Pikachu.

"I knew she would. She's really liked me for a while." replied Ash nonchalantly.

"Who are they talking about?" asked Misty to herself starting to get worried again.

"We'll you two have known each other for a long time." replied Pikachu.

"Yeah. I just wish she could have come with me on one of my journeys. It would have been a blast." said the male trainer.

"She threw herself at you the moment she walked through the door." said the electric mouse.

"She has good taste." said Ash smirking.

"Well she sure likes you." replied Pikachu.

"We've know each other for a long time." said Ash, "Besides it's not like the last time we'll see her. Remember, I told her I'd help her when I could."

"You better tell Misty then where you'll be." said Pikachu.

"No way." said Ash, "She'd just nag at me and besides I'm not a child who needs permission. I'll do this but I don't need her hovering over me."

"I'd be careful if I were you." warned Pikachu knowing the temper Misty had.

"Whatever. After what happened the other day I couldn't give less of a damn what the hell Misty thinks right now." remarked Ash still clearly hurt by the comment Misty made about his father.

"You'll regret it." said Pikachu still trying to warn his trainer.

"I'm already doing it and I don't care what anybody says." snapped Ash.

"Your funeral." sighed Pikachu.

"Besides, she came to me and asked me to do this with her. She knew I was the man she needed to help her out and I will deliver like I always do." bragged Ash.

"Now you're just being cocky." said Pikachu.

"You're jealous." replied Ash, "I've done it with other girls too: May, Dawn, Iris and even Bianca."

"How many girls has he slept with?" asked Misty to herself anxiously while now questioning her "friends" as well.

"That was before you and Misty got together." said Pikachu.

"So he hasn't done anything well we were together...yet." sighed Misty somewhat relieved by this.

"True but I've been around the block so many times I'm a pro." bragged Ash with a smile across his face.

"I hope you don't mess up. If something goes bad then you're dead." said Pikachu.

"Nothing will go wrong. I'll make sure that's it's safe." replied Ash.

"I still think you should tell Misty." said Pikachu as the redhead reached the bottom of the stairs and snuck up on the two.

"It's better she's doesn't." replied Ash as Pikachu spotted Misty and tried to warn its trainer but to no avail.

"Too late for that." said Misty surprising Ash who nearly jumped a foot into the air.

"Don't scare me like that." laughed Ash.

"Save it!" yelled Misty, "So you really didn't think I'd ever find out?"

"Oh shit. You heard that then." sighed Ash.

"I honestly never though you'd ever go around my back and do something like that." said Misty.

"It's not really a big deal. Tons of people do it." replied Ash only to get slapped in the face.

"You bastard!" screamed Misty.

"You never want to do it anyway!" snapped Ash back.

"So that's the type you like then?" asked Misty, "Fine then go be with her then!"

"It's my freaking house!" replied Ash.

"I though I knew you better than this but clearly I was badly mistaken!" cried Misty.

"I guess you were!" yelled back Ash.

"You're a heartless bastard!" yelled Misty.

"You're the one who mentioned my father!" replied Ash.

"I was actually going to apologize for that but now forget it!" yelled Misty.

"Well you can shove your apology up your ass!" yelled Ash while Pikachu, Togetic and Mr. Mime helplessly watched on.

"Your head is already shoved up yours!" cried Misty who then stormed back upstairs to her room with Togetic right behind.

"Misty?" asked Togetic now worried about its trainer.

 

"That bastard." sobbed Misty into her pillow not even facing her Pokemon.

"How are you doing?" asked Togetic worried about Misty's mental state of being.

"Life really sucks." sobbed Misty.

"I know you must feel terrible right now." said Togetic who began to gently rub Misty's back hoping it would calm her down a bit.

"Why the hell did this have to happen to me?" asked Misty through tears, "I've never been so bad I deserve this."

"No and what Ash did is unforgivable." agreed Togetic.

"What do I do now?" asked Misty still sobbing.

"I'm not sure myself." admitted Togetic.

"I can't believe it. After everything we went through he just turns cheats on me and acts like it's not a big deal."

"I know." said Togetic.

"I poured my whole heart out to him when I told him I loved him and he just stomped on it like my love meant nothing." continued Misty.

"Things will get better." said Togetic not totally sold on that its self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So things are just going downhill fast on this relationship. In case you were wondering; I paired the Kimono sisters with the Eevee brothers because frankly it just made way too much sense in my head, the pairing of Leaf Green and Gary is interesting because it is Leaf from the video games using the surname of her counterpart in the Adventures manga (I might have Leaf show up and if so using Green's Pokemon in another story I'm working on) so it's a cross-canon old rival shipping fusing the anime with elements of the manga and video game. The Ikari shipping and Contest shipping I had already planned from the earliest stage and the Ikari was brought up in a comment. Things are disintegrating rapidly and it's not over yet. Tune in next time to see what's around the corner and in the mean time please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you're probably waiting for the big moment when Misty confronts Ash but that's not this chapter. Nerveless, this chapter sets up for that big scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I wish you the nest on this the anniversary of death of one of my favorite historical figures of all time Joan of Arc. The girl who proved you can achieve greatness no matter your origins. Without further ado here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In her bedroom, the bedroom she was staying in at Ash's house, a visibly upset redhead as tears streamed down her face. It had been a day since the big blow up between Ash and Misty and the latter was still torn up about it as she packed her belonging preparing to return to Cerulean City.

"I just need to leave her." sobbed Misty as she packed up what she had brought with her.

"I think some time to think is a very good idea." agreed Togetic as it sat by its trainer trying to comfort the girl as best it possibly could.

"I just can't believe Ash would do that." cried Misty.

"Neither did I." replied Togetic.

"You don't think he did that because I wouldn't sleep with him?" asked Misty remembering her talk with Togetic about that in the mall when preparing for the party.

"I hope not but if so then he's a bastard." answered Togetic never thinking it's would say that about Ash.

"He's said he's been around a lot." said Misty.

"Never figured him for such a ladies man but I guess traveling around with girls will do that." replied Togetic.

"Why not me?" asked Misty still sobbing, "Am I too ugly for him? Do I not show enough skin?"

"It's not your fault." replied Togetic, "He's the one who's wrong here not you."

"He was so calm when I confronted him." replied the redhead.

"I guess we were both wrong about him." said Togetic, "But I'm sure your sisters will help you grieve."

"They'll just gloat about how I screwed up." sobbed Misty.

"You know you're sister would never do that." replied Togetic rubbing Misty's back with it's arm.

"You think so?" asked Misty who slowed down her crying.

"I know so." answered Togetic.

"You're probably right." answered Misty starting to feel slightly better.

"And you have your friends too." said Togetic causing Misty to tense up.

"No I don't." replied Misty coldly.

"I know he said he'd done 'that' before but it might have been before you two became a couple. That was only after his mother left a while ago." said Togetic.

"You might be right." said Misty starting to smile again.

"Plus you have other friends as well." said the Pokemon, "Erika and Sabrina."

"That's true. It's good to know there are some people I can turn too." said Misty.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Togetic.

"Just about." replied Misty grabbing a few more items she wanted to take with her, "I'm going to take a quick shower before we go."

"Okay." replied Togetic as Misty grabbed clothes from her bag and headed to the bathroom.

"I hope she'll be okay." sighed Togetic worried about its trainer.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." said Mr. Mime entering the room.

"How long have you been listening?" asked Togetic as Mr. Mime sat down on the bed.

"I overheard you two talking while sweeping." answered Mr. Mime, "I've know Misty ever since I began living her and you've known her longer than me. You should know like I do that Misty is a strong girl and while hurt now she will recover and move on."

"You're right." said Togetic.

"She's in a very emotional state so give her time and everything will be fine." said Mr. Mime.

"That's a good idea. You really have a knack for this." replied Togetic.

"When Ms. Ketchum isn't around I watch Oprah re-runs while I'm working. That and Dr. Phil." confessed Mr. Mime.

"Got to do something to avoid the boredom." laughed Togetic.

"Yeah." replied Mr. Mime as the shower turned off, "Don't worry too much about Misty. She's a strong girl."

"I will." replied Togetic as Mr. Mime got up and left. A few minutes later Misty returned wearing a red tank-top and blue denim jean shorts.

"Were you talking to somebody Togetic?" asked Misty.

"Mr. Mime stopped by while cleaning." answered Togetic, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." answered the redhead but at that time the door opened and two familiar voice could be heard.

"I need a drink." came the voice of Ash as Misty could hear him entering the kitchen with Pikachu not far from behind.

"On no. I guess we'll just wait here until we get the chance then we can go." said Togetic.

"No. I want to tell him myself." said Misty who got up and headed downstairs with Togetic in pursuit.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Misty?" asked Togetic

"Yes. I won't leave until I see him." answered Misty heading down the stairs.

"Misty." replied Togetic begging its master not to confront the boy but it was too late.

"Ash!" called out the redhead reached the bottom of the stairs and found Ash in the living room. Turning around to see Misty the redhead saw Ash was sweaty and his clothes were stained and dirty.

"What do you want?" asked Ash unhappy about Misty calling him out.

"On no." sighed Pikachu knowing this wouldn't end well.

"I wanted to tell you Togetic and I are going back to Cerulean City." answered Misty.

"Like I care." replied Ash shrugging it off.

"You really a selfish jerk." replied Misty bitterly.

"At least I'm not a controlling psycho." replied Ash.

"I'm crazy?" cried out Misty irate.

"Screaming like that you are." said Ash calmly.

"At least I'm not trying to sneak around the back of the person I love." replied Misty trying to hold herself together.

"I'm not sneaking around now. I'm not hiding it anymore. I'll flaunt it now." replied Ash voice raising.

"You're a sick bastard! I'll bet you were with her again?" asked Misty shouting it.

"Of course! It's not like I'm going to do it myself!" answered Ash screaming back.

"Guys keep your voices down." begged Pikachu.

"Don't bother." sighed Togetic.

"So that's why your clothes are like that!" yelled Misty.

"It is! I'm not going to hid it!" screamed back Ash.

"Do you like her more than me?" asked the redhead.

"At least she's nice to me and doesn't micromanage everything I do!" answered the boy.

"I'll kill her!" screamed Misty.

"That's a great way to treat a friend!" yelled Ash sarcastically.

"She's no friend of mine!" cried out Misty.

"That's a nice thing to say after what we've been through!" yelled Ash.

"Nothing can erase what she did!" screamed Misty.

"You're being a total bitch!" spat Ash.

"Say that again!" cried Misty.

"You...are...being...a...total...bitch!" repeated Ash purposing angering Misty.

"Ash, you're really lucky I won't kick your ass." snapped Misty.

"I'm right here." said Ash.

"You want this to go that far?" asked Misty getting right in Ash's face.

"Okay guys we don't need to go this far." said Togetic getting in front of Misty and pushing her back.

"Yeah. It's better to walk away." added Pikachu getting in front of Ash and pushing him back.

"Why don't you just get out of my house?" asked Ash bitterly.

"I'm planning to!" replied Misty who stormed out the front door.

"Good. Don't come back!" cried out Ash slamming the door.

"Ash, stop this." pleaded Pikachu.

"No. I'm not going to let her treat me that way." said Ash who headed to the kitchen.

 

"That bastard." said Misty but after getting far enough away that Ash's house was in the distance she fell to her knees and began sobbing.

"Are you okay?" asked Togetic as it flew in front of its trainer and sat down on lap.

"I just can't believe him." sobbed Misty.

"Just let it out. Everything will be okay." replied Togetic trying to sooth the girl.

"Not it won't!" cried out Misty, "Our relationship is dead!"

"I'm sure you two can get past this and reconcile." said Togetic though even it wasn't sure that was true.

"It's over!" cried out Misty sobbing.

"If he did cheat on you then maybe it's better off this way?" asked Togetic hoping this wasn't a loaded question.

"I don't know anymore." answered Misty as people walked by trying to not look.

"Let's get you up before this gets too out of hand." said Togetic noticing this and pulling Misty to her feet.

"What's the point?" asked Misty as she stood on her own as she made a realization, "I forgot my things there."

"I think you need to talk to somebody who can help you more than I can." said Togetic, "Come on, we'll go to Celadon City."

"I'm going to see Erika like this!" cried out the redhead.

"You need to talk to somebody and she can help you more than me. So you're going." said Togetic who grabbed Misty's wrist and tugged her along.

 

"I still think you should talk to her." said Pikachu as he followed Ash from the kitchen back to the couch. Ash had grabbed soda and a bag of chips before heading back to the living room.

"If she wants to start bitching me out then that's her damn problem." replied Ash.

"I agree with Pikachu." said Mr. Mime emerging from upstairs were he had listened to the entire fight between them.

"Don't you start too." said Ash.

"I'm serious Ash. You were really intense with her." said Mr. Mime while Ash rolled his eyes.

"She wants to start for some minor crap then storm out fine by her." said Ash.

"You know that's not right." replied Mr. Mime.

"I don't care if it's right or not. It's the truth." said Ash turning on the TV.

"Listen to me Ash." said Mr. Mime as Ash put the volume up more to drown him out, "I really think you should find Misty."

"Ash listen to us." said Pikachu

"Look! If she wants to leave then fine by me! I don't need her at all!" cried out Ash who then shut the TV off and stormed away.

"Oh my." said Mr. Mime.

"I'll find him." said Pikachu who went off to follow his trainer.

 

Thanks to the high-speed trains Misty reached Celadon City in a short matter of time. Misty had kept herself calm the whole way but that was simply as to not make a scene. She had also been eerily quite not speaking to anybody.

"I'm sure you'll feel better after this." said Togetic as the Pokemon pulled Misty by her wrist through the city. It wasn't long until they reached her perfume store.

"Good afternoon." said the girl behind the counter cheerfully as the two enter, "Oh Misty. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"We need to see Erika." said Togetic.

"Right away." replied the girl who then turned toward the back room, "Miss Erika, Misty is here to see you."

"Coming." said Erika.

"I don't want to do this." said Misty trying to leave but before she could Erika emerged. She was wearing a kimono that was light brown on the top and red on the bottom. She also had a red headband in her hair and wooden sandals on feet.

"Hello Misty. What brings you all the way out here?" asked the nature-loving princess but rather than answer Misty threw herself at Erika, buried her head in the girl's chest and began to sob.

"Her and Ash are having major problems." said Togetic while Misty continued sobbing.

"I see." said Erika who turned back to the girl at the counter, "I'm going to help her so please take care of things here. If anybody from the gym calls tell them the same thing."

"Understood." said the girl while Erika led her friend and Togetic away.

A short car ride later the two arrived Erika's mansion. Thanks to the successful perfume business and being gym leader, both of which she had inherited from her parents, said girl was raised well but despite her money Erika was never greedy or egotistical. Instead she always cared for and helped those less fortunate than herself. Once there they three exited the car and headed to the garden where they sat down at a patio.

"Now just tell me everything." said Erika and Misty retold the entire tale of what was going on.

"And that's why we're here." said Togetic as he and Misty finished recounting the events so far.

"I see." replied Erika taking a minute to take in what had gone on so far, "If Ash has cheated on you then maybe Togetic is correct and you just need to move on."

"I gave him my heart and he just crushed it like it was nothing!" cried out Misty sobbing again.

"Well, I think talking to Ash cloud be helpful." said Erika.

"Every time we try it only leads to a fight." said Misty depressed.

"You two need to find a way around to talk without fighting. Maybe try a counselor." proposed Erika.

"He'd never go for that!" wailed Misty throwing her head down on the patio table.

"I'm sure you're blowing things out proportion. You loved Ash and it seems he's betrayed you. I know you could work this out if you try." said Erika.

"I don't know if I should. I'm confident Ash would never try." said the redhead solemnly.

"I'm sure you could convince him." said Erika.

"It's totally hopeless." moaned Misty.

"Nothing is hopeless if you try." said Erika.

"It is hopeless! He threw me aside like trash!" cried Misty burying her eyes in her hands.

"Misty." said Togetic trying not to cry its self seeing the state it's trainer was in.

Misty just sat in her chair and continued sobbing. But, while tears rolled down her cheeks Misty felt a hand on her left shoulder and looking up she saw Erika standing in front of her with her right hand on Misty's shoulder. As Misty moved her hands Erika intertwined her left hand with Misty's right then the nature-loving princess bent over placing her forehead inches from Misty as she bent over.

"Misty, you're not trash and if Ash is cheating on you then you deserve better for yourself. You're a strong, intelligent and beautiful girl who can have any man in the world. If I remember right you once told me Rudy from the Orange Islands was hitting on you will you, Ash and Tracey were there for Ash's gym battle. If Ash can't accept that then it's his own loss. You need to let him know he can either work on your relationship or it's over. Never let anybody get you down, stand strong like you always do." whispered Erika in a calm and soothing voice to a stunned Misty.

"You're right." said Misty jumping up from her chair as he fiery spirit began to burn, "If that little prick wants to cheat on me then I'll set him strait and if he ends it then I'll make damn sure he and his little whore won't be parents myself!"

"I don't advocate violence." pointed out Erika, "But it's good to see you're feeling better."

"I know and thanks to you I do feel much better." said the redhead.

"Yeah but it's a good thing somebody wasn't here or they'd be jealous seeing you holding Misty like that." said Togetic.

"Actually I think she'd be okay with it." replied Erika.

"I was talking about Ash." said Togetic confused.

"Oh, well never mind then. Good luck with Ash." replied the nature-loving princess quickly changing the subject.

"Right. Let's Togetic." said Misty as she ran off with her Pokemon behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this ends the build up and next chapter is the big confrontation between Ash and Misty. The scene where Erika comforts Misty and stops her crying is based on an old fanart of the two I found. You can find it in the favorites section of my Gelbooru account. The identity of the person was talking on the phone with, the "she" he's been hanging out with and the details of what they've been doing comes out in an explosive chapter nine. I hope you stick around to read it and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty confronts Ash and the truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After a six-week hiatus I am back and I return with a new chapter of "Ash and Misty's House Party". This is the chapter you've been waiting months for when everything comes out and if you thought yesterday's firework were good wait until you read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

As the train from Celadon City to Pallet Town barreled down the tracks most people carried out their business as normal. But, for Misty the only thing on her mind as ripping Ash limb from limb.

"He's dead when I get back there." snarled Misty to herself.

"I think talking to him is a good idea but violence isn't." said Togetic feeling the strong anger Misty was putting out.

"No. I am going to end this once and for all. He will not take me for granted." seethed Misty grabbing the tightening her fists into balls.

"I agree but I still think calming down a little might be good." said Togetic trying to keep Misty from going berserk on the train.

"Don't worry Togetic. I'm going to stay clam now then kill Ash later." said the redhead as their train went through Viridian City.

"We're almost there." gulped Togetic fearful of what exactly that meant.

"I'll make you regret everything you've done to me." snarled Misty as she tapped her foot furiously on the ground.

"I seriously doubt hurting Ash is what Erika meant." said Togetic.

"Of course she didn't mean that but now I'm too pissed off to care." replied Misty still fuming.

"Just try not to get physical." begged Togetic.

"I'll make no promises." replied Misty as the train reached the station and everyone got off.

"I still think you need to calm down just a little before you go charging in there." said Togetic as Misty stormed down the dirt road to Ash's home.

"I'm not going to let you go if things are just going to get out of hand." said Togetic getting in front of its trainer.

"Togetic move." said Misty trying to maintain her clam.

"I can't." replied Togetic.

"I'm going." said Misty trying to move around Togetic.

"Not if you're going to physically attack him. Talking is fine but violence isn't." said Togetic.

"I'm glad to know somebody really cares about me." said Misty starting to get emotional.

"You know I am." replied Togetic as the two embraced.

"Okay. I'm calmed down enough." said Misty taking a deep breath.

"Let's go then." said Togetic as the two began walking.

"This isn't going be pretty." said Misty as they walked.

"I know and he deserves what you give him but you don't need to hurt him." replied Togetic.

"Yeah." said Misty as they came upon their destination.

"I'm not sure." said Misty, "I'm starting to get nervous now."

"Not surprised." replied Togetic.

"I'm not sure if I can do this." said the redhead starting to shake.

"Just take deep breaths and calm down." said Togetic.

"I can do this. I have to do this." said Misty to herself before marching to Ash's house.

"Go get him." said Togetic.

"You'll be behind me right?" asked Misty.

"Of course." said Togetic behind its trainer as the two went up to the door.

"Ash!" cried out Misty but finding the house empty.

"Is he here?" asked Togetic as they entered the living room.

"He stormed out earlier. Pikachu went to find him but I haven't heard from them since this morning." answered Mr. Mime entering from the kitchen.

"Then I'll wait for him." said a determined Misty as she plopped herself of the couch.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Mime getting slightly concerned.

"Misty is going to confront Ash." answered Togetic.

"I hope things remain somewhat calm." said Mr. Mime.

"So do I but don't hold your breath." sighed Togetic.

"I hope you're wrong." said Mr. Mime.

"So do I." replied Togetic as the front door opened.

"I just don't get why she went all psycho on me." said Ash entering with Pikachu and only seeing Misty after making his statement.

"So I'm psycho?" asked Misty irate as she jumped off the couch and got right into Ash's face.

"You're sure acting like it." answered Ash not backing down an inch.

"Oh boy." sighed Togetic knowing this was going to happen.

"Maybe it's because you're such a jackass!" cried out Misty.

"You're the one whose repeatedly gotten in my face and yelled at me!" yelled Ash back.

"I have every damn reason to!" spat Misty.

"I don't know what crazy idea you got into your head but it's nuts." said Ash.

"Don't try to lie when I damn well know what's going on!" cried Misty.

"Are you on your period or something?" asked Ash which got him punched in the face by Misty.

"You asshole!" screamed Misty as both Togetic and Mr. Mime held her back.

"Misty, you promised no violence." said Togetic.

"Let me go! I'll kill the bastard!"cried out Misty as the two Pokemon tried desperately to hold her back.

"You don't ask a woman that." said Pikachu checking to make sure Ash wasn't hurt as Ash rubbed where Misty had hit him.

"Whatever." said Ash shaking Pikachu off.

"Curse my loyalty." sighed Pikachu as Ash stood back up.

"I have no clue what's got you so freaking pissed but just go back to Cerulean City." snorted Ash.

"That's what I'm going to do after I rip you apart!" yelled Misty still struggling to break free.

"I should have known getting into a relationship with you was a mistake." replied Ash bitterly.

"Hell, there only reason I began following you was because of my bike. I'd have been fine if it had just been me on my own." said Misty calming down slightly.

"I would have been much better off." said Ash huffing.

"So would have I." replied Misty crossing her arms.

"You've been acting totally nuts since the party." said Ash.

"Don't act all innocent." spat Misty.

"That's exactly why I say you're acting psycho." replied Ash shrugging his shoulders.

"You know damn well what I mean." said Misty.

"No I don't." replied Ash.

"Stop trying to deny it!" cried out Misty.

"Denying what?" asked Ash throwing his hands into the air.

"Stop denying you've been cheating on me!" cried out Misty.

"I never cheated on you." said Ash bewildered.

"Don't give me that crap! I know you did!" cried out Misty.

"You are psycho!" spat Ash.

"I know you did. The evidence is overwhelming so don't bother denying it." said Misty.

"I don't know what "evidence" you're talking about but I never freaking cheated on you." said Ash.

"First I heard you talking on the phone the day after the party talking to your whore on the phone and telling her you missed her and thanking her for letting you stay the night. Then I heard you talk to Pikachu about how you liked spending time with her and how experienced you were by doing it with other girls including May and Dawn. Finally, you came home sweaty and with ruffled clothes. You knew I knew and were just trying to rub it in!" explained Misty venting her anger.

"Oh God." said Pikachu putting his hands over his face as he realized what she meant.

"I still have no clue what you're babbling on about." said Ash.

"She's got the wrong idea." said Pikachu.

"Huh?" asked Ash clearly confused.

"She's got the wrong idea in her head." said Pikachu.

"You really think I did cheat you?" asked Ash before breaking out laughing.

"I don't see what's so damn funny!" said Misty getting extremely angry again.

"You got things all screwed up." answered Ash.

"Care to explain?" asked Misty still mad.

"You've mistaken things." said Ash.

"Then please explain." said Misty.

"The night after the party I left and crashed at Gary's place. The next day I called him and we got to talking then my mom called to see how we were." began Ash, "Of course I wanted to talk to her so I put Gary on hold and began talking to mom. When she took a minute to talk to the concierge of the hotel I switch back to Gary, thanked for letting me stay at his place and ended the call then I switched back to mom who told me she had to go so I told her I loved her, she did the same, and we hung up."

"And who was the "she" you were talking about?" asked Misty.

"I was talking about Molly Hale." answered Ash.

"I never figured you'd lust after a twelve-year-old." said Misty.

"I'm not. Molly traveled through Johto and the Orange League so now she's traveling through Kanto so she can compete in the Indigo League. She was in Celadon City and had just beaten Erika, before she came her for the party, then went to Celadon University where her father and Professor Oak where. Professor Hale came back here to see Professor Oak's newest work and Molly came with him so when I visited Professor Oak both of them were there. I talked to Molly and we reminisced especially and of course the time when she befriended the Unknown who then took mom. She asked my about my time in the Indigo League so I told her about my battle and I eventually agreed to train Molly. I wish she could have traveled with us, it would have been a blast." replied Ash.

"Was that what you meant when you "done it before" Ash?" asked Togetic.

"Yeah. I've trained with Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Bianca to name a few." answered Ash as Misty felt relieved her friends were sleeping with Ash.

"What about your clothes?" asked the redhead, "You came home and they were messy. You were also sweaty so how do you explain that?"

"That was from training." answered Ash, "Molly and I were training at Professor Oak's lab and were having a sparring match. I used Pikachu against Molly's Teddiursa. Things were fine but then Muk found us and tired to smother us. However, Bayleef saw this and got jealous so she tackled me. I decided to call it a day and come back home. When I saw you I was still angry from before."

"You're totally lying!" cried out Misty not believing anything Ash had said.

"I'm being totally honest!" snapped back Ash as Togetic and Mr. Mime shared a look of confusion.

"You're giving me bullshit and accepting me to take it but I'm not an idiot and I'm not in denial anymore so you cannot fool me!" yelled Misty poking Ash in the chest.

"Quit that! I am telling the truth!" cried Ash.

"I'm not falling for your damn lies!" screamed Misty.

"You can go to Professor Oak's lab: both Gary and Molly are there and they're tell you I'm being honest." replied Ash.

"I'm not going to walk all the way there when I know you're lying!" said Misty.

"I am not." said Ash.

"Look I know none of that crap you're telling me is true." said Misty.

"Then ask Pikachu, he has no reason to lie." suggested Ash.

"Pikachu, is Ash telling the truth?" asked Misty as she squatted down in front of the Pokemon, "I'll give you a big plate of ketchup if you're honest."

"Misty, Ash has been completely honest. He never cheated on you." answered Pikachu as Misty stood up with her eyes now as wide as saucers.

"You really thought I cheated on you." said Ash getting angry.

"I'm so sorry." replied Misty now on the defensive.

"Don't give me that crap." said Ash getting more angry.

"I seriously didn't know." said Misty.

"Why the hell didn't you ask me about it?" asked Ash.

"I was in denial then I got angry." answered Misty.

"I admit I thought you're were cheating too." confessed Togetic.

"So did I." added Mr. Mime.

"Great so nobody freaking trusts me!" snapped Ash pissed.

"Calm down." said Pikachu trying to defuse the situation.

"Just because you're the only one who only who actually trusts me and doesn't go around throwing wild accusation I'll try." replied Ash taking a deep breath.

"I am really sorry." began Misty completely at a loss.

"You know what, right now I just need time to think." said Ash rubbing his eyes.

"If there's anything I can do." said Misty grabbing Ash's arm.

"Just leave!" snapped Ash as he violently jerked his arm away.

"But Ash." said Misty beginning to quiver.

"Just leave!" cried Ash.

"I think it's better we go." said Togetic.

"No. Please forgive me." begged Misty falling to her knees.

"No chance in Hell." replied Ash just shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry." said Misty still pleading her case as she stood back up.

"Right now I just can't forgive you. You didn't trust me enough to talk to me like a man and I need you gone." replied Ash.

"Can I at least get my things?" asked Misty losing the will to keep arguing.

"Fine." answered Ash and Misty quietly went upstairs and grabbed her things and began to leave but she stopped at the door.

"Ash I'm sorry." said the redhead.

"Just don't." said Ash interrupting her before shutting the door on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had you guys going there huh? So it was all a huge misunderstanding and because Misty jumped to conclusions rather than talking things out the situation has gotten worse. I'm not trying to bash either character and they have both made mistakes in this brief relationship which may now be over. Molly Hale will appear next chapter and will also get her own work later one. I'm planning a series to give the lesser characters of Pokemon more limelight and Molly will star in the third installment which begins in July 2013 and until then I've still got more of this and the first two installments of my series not mentioning the several ideas after the Molly Hale story. So I'll be here for a while to come. Now that things have actually gotten worse with the truth revealed will things between Ash and Misty ever be solved? I've readjusted my schedule so stayed tuned to find out then wait for three months until I finish my hiatus from Pokemon (the only one I'm planning). Until then please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out the from the confrontation last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here we are again. Now that the truth has been revealed the relationship of Ash and Misty is in more turmoil than ever. Can their relationship be saved?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In Cerulean City a miserable tomboy mermaid sat in her room. Misty had been totally convinced Ash had been cheating on her but rather than talking to him she jumped to conclusions and now things had gotten worse.

"I'm an idiot." sighed Misty tearfully as she laid on her bed.

"No, you're not. I made the exact same mistake too." said Togetic, who sat next to Misty.

"I can't believe it. I had a great thing and just threw it away." replied Misty on the verge of tears.

"Misty, it was a mistake but other people have made it too." said Togetic.

"Don't sugar coat the situation. I blew it." said Misty as tears began rolling down her cheek.

"Things are bad right now but they'll get better." said Togetic.

"You think so?" asked Misty.

"Mark my words, once Ash has calmed down you two will patch things up." said Togetic.

"That won't happen." sobbed Misty losing her momentary optimism.

"Yes, it will." said Togetic as a knock came at the door.

"Like Misty, are you like, okay?" asked Daisy as the Sensational Sisters walked in.

"I'm fine." replied Misty.

"Yeah right. You're like totally miserable." countered Lily.

"I'm fine and besides what would you know about relationships?" asked Misty.

"That's like true." admitted Violet.

"But, like Daisy had a boyfriend." said Lily.

"Yeah, but me and Tracey, like, broke up." said Daisy.

"I heard you were back together." said Misty, hoping this would get here sisters off her back.

"Like, I totally knew you would." said Violet.

"Yeah, you were totally falling for him." added Lily.

"Like, this is about Misty's problems not mine." countered Daisy returning the attention to Misty much to her chagrin.

"I'm fine. I'm find away around this one way or another." said Misty trying to hide evidence of the tears she had let flow.

"Like, are you totally sure?" asked Violet.

"I am." answered Misty.

"Look little sis, I like know we act kinda mean towards you at times nut we don't mean anything by it." said Lily.

"Yeah, we really do love you Misty and if you need to like, talk, then we'll totally try and help you." added Daisy.

"Thanks you guys." said Misty again getting teary-eyed.

"That's totally what sisters are for." replied Lily.

"You can like, come to us about anything." chimed in Violet.

"So, are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" asked Daisy.

"I won't lie, things right now aren't perfect between Ash and I." confessed Misty, "But this is my mess so I have to deal with it."

"Wow, that's like, real mature little sis." said Lily admiringly.

"Almost enough to make you a real Sensational Sister. Almost." added Daisy jokingly.

"Thanks." replied Misty sarcastically.

"If you need anything we're here." said Violet and with that the three sister took their leave.

"You're really lucky to have such great sisters." said Togetic.

"Yeah. They can be a pain at times but, I do love them." replied Misty sitting up and removing her head from her pillow.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Togetic hoping for a good answer.

"Not really." said Misty her heart sinking like a stone.

"Your optimism was a show for your sisters." sighed Togetic.

"It's all my fault. I am such an idiot." cried Misty as tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"That's not true at all. It was an honest mistake." replied Togetic.

"Ash wants nothing to do with me." sobbed Misty.

"He just needs time." said Togetic.

"Then why hasn't he called yet?" asked Misty.

"He needs more time." answered Togetic.

"He'll never talk to me again." said Misty.

"Misty, you've got to snap out of this pity thing." said Togetic.

"Thanks a lot." said Misty displeased.

"Look. I really care about you but this pity act isn't won't help you." said Togetic.

"Maybe you're right." said Misty as a bright light flashed in the room.

"Hello." said Psyduck have released it's self...again.

"I'm not in the mood right now you stupid duck!" snapped Misty at her headache of a Pokemon.

"What's wrong?" asked Psyduck.

"Misty is having relationship problems with Ash." answered Togetic.

"You really had to tell him that?" asked Misty.

"It's only Psyduck." said Togetic.

"What happened?" asked Psyduck tilting his head.

"She thought Ash was cheating on her but it was a mistake." answered Togetic with a sigh.

"Is he mad?" asked Psyduck.

"What do you think?!" snapped Misty.

"I don't know." answered Psyduck.

"Yes he is." said Togetic still surprised by the denseness of Psyduck even now.

"Oh. So you're upset by that." said Psyduck finally putting the pieces together.

"Yeah and I don't need you around!" snapped the redhead.

"Why?" asked Psyduck.

"Because you're annoying!" answered Misty snapping again.

"Huh?" asked Psyduck totally clueless.

"My point exactly." sighed Misty.

"Misty isn't really happy at the moment so it's better if you let her be." said Togetic.

"But shouldn't she talk to Ash?" asked Psyduck.

"He's really angry at the moment." answered Togetic.

"What happened with Ash?" asked Psyduck.

"She mistakenly thought he was cheating on her but when she confronted him we learned it was a misunderstanding. Ash got mad because Misty didn't just talk to him and she's blaming herself." answered Togetic.

"That doesn't sound like her fault." said Psyduck.

"Wow, he's right on this one." said Togetic amazed.

"Yeah." said Misty in deep thought, "Thanks a lot Psyduck."

"For what?" asked the empty-headed Pokemon.

"Never mind." sighed the tomboy mermaid.

 

In Pallet Town things were no better. Like Misty, Ash was upset by the recent turn of events but rather than sorrow and guilt, he mainly felt anger.

"How are you doing?" asked Pikachu jumping up on the couch next to Ash was was surfing through channels.

"Still pissed." said Ash in a deflated voice.

"You know she didn't do it on purpose." said the electric mouse.

"Yeah, but she still didn't say a damn thing about it to me. You think after all these years she'd at least talk to me first but no." replied Ash.

"It was a terrible accident but, you can't keep dwelling on it." replied Pikachu.

"I'll dwell on whatever the hell I feel like." said Ash in an angry tone.

"That really won't help things." sighed Pikachu.

"I really don't care right now." said his trainer with hurt evident in his voice.

"Ash..." said Mr. Mime approaching from the doorway.

"Yeah." replied Ash with a sigh.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." replied the mime Pokemon.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you had the guts to own up to your mistake." replied Ash as Mr. Mime breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're talking about Misty." said Mr. Mime.

"Don't say that name!" spat Ash.

"There's you answer." sighed Pikachu.

"I'm sure she's upset about what happened as well. She seemed very distraught after finding out the truth." replied Mr. Mime.

"He's right." said Mr. Mime.

"I don't care." said Ash angrily.

"Maybe you should talk to her." suggested Mr. Mime.

"Hell no." said Ash bitterly.

"You need to talk to her." said Pikachu.

"Why the hell should I?" asked Ash angered.

"Because you two love each other." answered Pikachu.

"Accusing someone of infidelity without talking to them isn't love." replied Ash with a huff.

"That was a terrible mistake but she obviously felt bad about it." said Pikachu.

"I'm not ready to talk right now." replied Ash as a knock came at the front door.

"I'll get it." said Mr. Mime who quickly headed to the door and opened it revealing Gary Oak.

"I heard you and Misty had a fight." said Gary entering.

"How the hell did you hear that?" asked Ash as Mr. Mime looked away.

"I knew things were bad at the party and when you stayed at my place. You should have talked to me." said Gary.

"This is my problem and I'll deal with it myself." replied Ash stubbornly.

"God, you're still as hard-headed as when you were ten." sighed Gary rubbing his eyes.

"You that's how I am." replied Ash with a snicker.

"Which is why I always beat you." countered Gary with a smirk.

"So the old, arrogant Gary is back." said Ash.

"No. But seriously, you need to talk to Misty if you want to save your relationship." said Gary.

"I'm not ready yet." said Ash with a huff.

"We've told him the same thing but he won't listen." said Pikachu shrugging his shoulders.

"If you're not ready then I guess there's no real point in pushing the issue." admitted Gary.

"He's right." added Mr. Mime.

"I know." said Pikachu.

"Thank you." replied Ash, "If and when I talk to her again it'll be when I'm ready too." said Ash a another knock came at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Mr. Mime answering the door to find Molly Hale waiting.

"Is Ash here?" asked the girl waiting.

"Yeah." answered Mr. Mime who led Molly inside.

"Hey Molly." said Ash seeing the girl.

"Ash, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry." said the twelve-year old as she reached Ash.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." replied Ash.

"But Misty got mad because you were spending time with me." said Molly.

"She thought I was too timing her. It had nothing to do with you Molly, you were unfortunately dragged into this." replied Ash standing up, "Let get back to your training. Maybe it'll help get my mind off Misty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this was kind of short and probably not the best chapter but it was needed to show the fallout from the big fight. I wanted to get Molly a good amount of time in I wish the writers had done the same and next year I'll giver Molly her own story as the third part of a series set to begin after this story ends. You know things are bad when Psyduck is the voice of reason. To Brad and Jenny first I'm thrilled you like my story so much. I put in my bio what I wanted simple as that though my religious affiliation might change soon. As for your possible ending I appreciate the suggestion and I normally take them but I've had the ending planned out for a while I like it so I hope you don't mind and keep reading. Now to all my readers, I might have said this before but I'm taking time off from Pokemon and won't return until late September so chapter eleven will be in mid-October and we'll pick up from there. I hope you stick around to see the outcome and as always please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Misty finally decided to talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am finally back and ready to begin finishing "Ash and Misty's House Party". You probably noticed I changed the cover to finally match though I did that with all my stories. I hope you all stuck around and here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In the grassy meadows of Professor Oak's lab, Pokemon ran freely include those of Ash Ketchum. However, most of them were watching Ash who was in the middle of an exhibition match with Molly Hale. Pikachu and Teddiursa were both exhausted from the battle but, still went strong.

"Teddiursa, use fury swipes!" ordered Molly.

"Pikachu, dodge and use quick attack!" countered Ash, and the electric mouse jumped out of harm's way and began charging at the tiny bear.

"Use Swift!" replied Molly but Pikachu dodged each attempt.

"Iron Tail!" ordered Ash and obeying Pikachu nailed Teddiursa under the chin with Iron Tail.

"Teddiursa!" cried out Molly happy when they little bear got back up, "Teddiursa, use Swift again!"

"Dodge and use Swift yourself!" commander Ash and Pikachu obeyed.

"Dodge!" ordered Molly worried but, luckily for her Teddiursa got out of the way, "Teddiursa, use Hyper Beam!"

"Thunder Bolt!" replied Ash and Pikachu followed but both moves collided which caused a large explosion that left a layer of smoke behind that began to lift.

"Teddiursa, use Dynamic Punch!" order Molly and before Ash or Pikachu could counter Teddiursa jumped through the smoke and walloped Pikachu with a hard blow to the cheek that sent him down hard.

"Pikachu!" called out Ash concerned until Pikachu got up, "Using the smoke to hide your location and surprise attack us. Good move Molly."

"Thank you Ash." replied Molly, "Teddiursa, finish Pikachu off with Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu, counter with Electro Ball!" ordered Ash and, like earlier, the Electro Ball and the Hyper Beam neutralized each other leaving only smoke.

"Fury Swipes!" called out Molly, but this time Ash was ready.

"Pikachu, dodge and use agility!" ordered Ash and Pikachu obeyed.

"Teddiursa, use Swift to stop Pikachu!" ordered Molly but, Pikachu was moving to fast for any blows to land.

"End this with Dynamic Punch!" commanded Molly and Teddiursa charged right at Pikachu.

"Perfect! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" called Ash and the electric mouse smashed into Teddiursa sending the Pokemon crashing down.

"Teddiursa is unable to continue! The winners are Ash and Pikachu!" declared Tracey who had been given the job of referring this match.

"Great job Teddiursa." said Molly warmly as she checked on her Pokemon.

"Your getting a lot better Molly." said Ash as he and the younger girl shook hands.

"Thanks, but you still won." replied Molly.

"I figured you would use that trick again so the second time I was ready then I just lured you into my position so Pikachu could deliver with Volt Tackle. It was just basic strategy." said Ash humbly.

"Ash has also been training for a lot longer. I watched him defeat Drake and win his first victory in the Orange League." added Tracey.

"I'm going to get Teddiursa healed now then I'll get right back to training." said Molly who ran off carrying her Pokemon.

"So Ash, how are things with you and-" began Tracey.

"Don't mention her name." replied Ash bitterly cutting him off.

"Still that bad." sighed Tracey.

"I don't need a bunch of people butting into to my personal life." said Ash still angry.

"Man, you're really holding on to this." noted Tracey realizing this would be harder than he anticipated.

"I'm fine handling this by myself." replied Ash.

"We're just trying to help." said Tracey.

"I know." said Ash.

"You know when you, Misty and I traveled through the Orange League together I knew you guys bickered but, you did care for each other." said Tracey.

"Thanks Trace, but I just need to think." replied Ash and with that Tracey headed back to Professor Oak's Lab.

"I told you it was bad." said Gary who had been watching the battle as Tracey reached him.

"Yeah, but I never figured they'd get this bad." said Tracey, "How the hell are we going to help them?"

"If we leave them then will never get back together." replied Gary as a thought entered his mind, "But, I know somebody who might be able to."

"Are you thinking of who I'm thinking of?" asked Tracey.

"Yeah." answered Gary who quickly made the call.

 

An hour later Ash was still at Professor Oak's training with his Pokemon. Molly was taking a momentary break from training, but Ash would do anything to take his mind off of Misty. Tired, Ash decided to take a break so he laid down on the grass and enjoyed the beautiful, sunny and warm weather.

"Ash, are you any closer to maybe talking to Misty?" asked Pikachu cautiously while trying to not anger Ash at the same time.

"Hell no." replied Ash bitterly.

"This is getting real old man." said Pikachu.

"I want nothing to do with Misty and that's final!" snapped Ash sitting up.

"Stubborn as always I see." came a familiar voice which caused Ash to turn to his left ans see Brock heading to him.

"Hey Brock-o." said Ash happy to see his old friend as he jumped up.

"I heard you were having problems with Misty." said Brock and at that moment Ash's mood became sour again.

"I don't need you're help." said Ash who turned and began storming off.

"I knew something was wrong at the party. I just want to help." replied Brock as he grabbed Ash's arm.

"Look, I've said it before and I'll say it one more time: I want to do this on my own." replied Ash.

"I understand you're mad, but it was an accident. You can't honestly say Misty doesn't care for you." said Brock who had been filled in by Gary.

"Misty doesn't care a damn thing about me." replied Ash defiantly.

"Remember when you and Pikachu were crushed by the chandelier in Lavender Tower?" asked Brock.

"Yeah." answered Ash.

"When we pulled it off both of us were worried and Misty was on the verge of tears." replied Brock.

"I don't care." said Ash.

"Stop being a stubborn jackass!" cried Brock.

"Thanks for the great support." spat Ash sarcastically.

"Though love might be exactly what you need to get sense through to you." replied Brock.

"I always thought you were better than that but I guess I was wrong." said Ash disdainfully.

"Look, I have plenty of practice raising my younger siblings so I know how to deal with children." countered Brock.

"Are you're saying I'm acting like a child?" asked Ash.

"Yes I am. If you're weren't then you would be talking to Misty and getting back together." answered Brock, "You two were meant for each other."

"I don't give a damn." said Ash softening his voice.

"See. You even know you're wrong." said Brock.

"Oh great, I know have no clue what to think." said Ash scratching his head.

"Talk to Misty." said Brock grabbing Ash.

"But, I drove her away." replied Ash now feeling guilty.

"You can make it up to her. Just talk things out. Trust me, I've been rejected enough times to know you should never give up on a relationship." said Brock.

"Dammit Brock, you absolutely right." admitted Ash with a sigh.

"Go to Cerulean City and win her back." said Brock.

"I will but, first I'm going home and picking a bouquet of flowers from mom's garden." replied Ash, "Thanks Brock."

"No problem man." said Brock as the two shock hands and chest-bumped.

"You've always been like an older brother to me." said Ash before running off with a jubilant Pikachu right behind him.

 

In Celadon City, Misty was again with her good friend Erika still lamenting her situation with Ash. Luckily for her, Erika was more than happy to try and help her friend as the two drank tea in the garden of Erika's mansion home.

"I agree with your sisters: just talk to Ash. I know he can be a bit hardheaded but if you can just sit him down and talk then everything will work out." said the nature-loving princess.

"But, he won't listen!" cried Misty.

"Then you need to find a way." replied Erika placing her hands on Misty's shoulders.

"How?" asked Misty.

"You're the Tomboy Mermaid, the gym leader of Cerulean City and one of the toughest trainers I know. You can find a way." replied Erika.

"So, I can really do it." replied Misty.

"Of course you can." said Erika softly.

"How?" asked Misty.

"You need to find a way to make him listen to you." replied Erika.

"I need more than that." said Misty.

"Misty, I really don't know what else to tell you except you're a strong, beautiful girl and if anyone can overcome this it's you." replied Erika whispering.

"Thanks. You're really good at relationships." said Misty.

"Thank you for that." replied Erika warmly.

"You're not secretly in a relationship yourself?" asked Misty teasingly.

"No, of course not." answered Erika with a nervous laugh.

"Um, Erika is there-" began Misty.

"So, you're going to visit Ash now." said Erika cutting her off.

"I'm still not sure." replied Misty unsure.

"Misty, there has to be a way to convince you." said the nature-loving princess.

"I'm nervous okay. I just don't want Ash to shoot me down again." said Misty holding herself in fear.

"Misty." was the all Erika could muster at the scene.

"I love him but, if things repeat what happened when I confronted him then I just couldn't take it." said Misty as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" asked Erika getting concerned for her friend's metal well being.

"I just don't know." answered Misty who then had Erika place her hands on the cheeks of the Tomboy Mermaid and whip the tears away.

"Erika, you're amazing. I'm so glad to have you as a friend." replied Misty as one of Erika's maids entered the garden.

"Miss Erika, you have a visitor. It is Miss Sabrina." announced the maid.

"Oh good. Please let her come." replied Erika happy.

"I guess I interrupted something." said Sabrina walking over to the two having seen Erika with her hands on Misty's face.

"No, I was just trying to help Misty. She's still having issues with Ash." replied Erika as Sabrina closed her eyes and focused on Misty.

"I understand. You are still having self-doubt about talking to Ash." noted Sabrina.

"The benefits of having a psychic friend." joked Misty feeling slightly better.

"Misty, I agree with what Erika said, finding a way to talk to Ash is the best method." said Sabrina.

"If you know then please tell me." replied Misty.

"I'm not that good with relationships." said Sabrina turning her head.

"Well, I think you're better at them than your giving yourself credit for." said Erika.

"Interesting." mused Togetic noting the last two bits of dialogue.

"Anyway, Misty just needs to find the right words to tell Ash." said Sabrina trying to get back to topic.

"It's just a matter of how to tell Ash she's sorry." agreed Erika.

"Actually, I think him not slamming the door on me when I show up is a bigger problem." said Misty feeling terrible about the situation again, "I'm afraid there will just be more trouble."

"Did someone say trouble?" asked a familiar female voice.

"That's our cue." added a familiar male voice.

"Prepare for trouble." said Jessie appearing on the mansion grounds just feet from the girls.

"Make it double." added James appearing next to her.

"I'm not in the mood right now so just leave." said Misty upset.

"Nobody interrupts out motto!"cried out Jessie.

"This is an outrage!" added James.

"Shut it about the motto and let's grab Pokemon." said Meowth.

"I won't let you hurt any Pokemon." said Erika as she and Sabrina got ready to due battle with Team Rocket.

"Just go on without me." said Misty no where near in the mood to battle.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jessie surprised to see Misty so blue.

"She's having personal problems." answered Erika not wanting to give to much away.

"So she and that twerp with the Pikachu are having trouble in paradise." mused Meowth.

"How did you know that?" asked Misty.

"Because it was so obvious you liked each other." answered James as Jessie walked over to Misty.

"You must being feeling awful right now, but listen to me: if you don't talk things out with that twerp you'll never win him back and you'll spend the rest of you're life regretting it. Don't blow away love you may never get another shot." said Jessie.

"Wow. Thanks Jessie that was actually profound." replied Misty surprised by her long-time foe's sudden help.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Meowth confused.

"I have no clue." answered James just a puzzled.

"Well, we'll let you go. Good luck." said Jessie who grabbed James and Meowth then disappeared.

"That was odd." noted Erika as they left.

"Sabrina, teleport Togetic and I to Viridian City. I have a boy to talk to." said Misty standing up now full of confidence usual for her.

"Okay." replied Sabrina in a moment the redhead and her Pokemon were gone.

"Well we're finally alone." noted Erika grinning as she walked over to Sabrina.

 

"Jessie, what is the matter with you. We had those three where we wanted them and you let them go." said James the trio of Team Rocket members caught their breath after feeling the mansion.

"You even helped that twerp after the years of crap we had to put up from her and the other twerps." added Meowth.

"James, you remember how we hid out and one of your family's vacation cabins after we were blasted off from their party?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah." answered James.

"I'm pregnant." confessed Jessie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. I've been waiting since at least May to do that scene and I finally added it. You also might have noticed the innuendo with Erika and Sabrina, or the few other times I've had innuendo involving those two, well after this story I'm doing a series of stories based on lesser focused on characters meaning characters of the day and ones who appeared a small number of times and those two will be the focus of my first work. Anyway, next time is the final chapter where Ash and Misty finally talk about what's been going on and that's only ten days away so the day before Halloween tune in for the exciting conclusion. Please review, which you guys have been great at!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Misty finally talk things out in the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well hope you all had a good week and a good Halloween tomorrow. Also, I hope you're okay after Sandy being from Massachusetts I felt the effects of the storm myself. I now present the final chapter of "Ash and Misty's House Party" which I couldn't have done this day last year thanks to the snowstorm that pounded us here in the northeast US and left my house without power for twenty-two hours. Anyway, it's time to finish and at the end I'll give details about my next Pokemon stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ash Ketchum was losing breath as he ran down the dirt road. He had a bouquet of flowers but he was running out of breath as he hadn't stopped running since Professor Oak's lab.

"Don't hurt yourself. Slow down and pace." said Pikachu who didn't want his trainer to over work himself.

"I'm fine." replied Ash, but a moment later he had to talk a minute to catch his breath.

"This spot is familiar." noted Pikachu staring at the scenery.

"Yeah, it's were I hit that Spearow in the head with a rock and his whole flock came after us." said Ash with a laugh.

"Back when we first met and I still disliked you. Until you risked yourself to help me of course." sighed Pikachu.

"And we've been best friends since then." said Ash.

"It was also the day you met Misty." replied Pikachu.

"And when you destroyed her bike which she always blamed on me until I finally got her a new one." said Ash.

"Hey, if I hadn't those Spearow would have ripped us apart." countered Pikachu.

"True. I met my best friend and my girlfriend that day. It's been so long it should feel like a distant dream but, it still feels real to me even now." said Ash.

"Well you still have me and if you want Misty back then you better hurry." replied Pikachu.

"You're right." said Ash who then took off with Pikachu behind him.

 

Meanwhile, Misty had been sent to Viridian City by Sabrina only to remember Ash lived in Pallet Town which she was now kicking herself for this as she ran to Pallet Town.

"Damn.. this.. is.. a hell.. of a.. workout." panted Misty as she ran with ever muscle on her body aching.

"We should be there in no time at this pace." said Togetic flying next to Misty so it wasn't as exhausted.

"I..know..but..I..don't want..to..stop." replied Misty who then fell to her hands and knees gasping for every breath of air she could get into her system.

"There's no need to overwork yourself." said Togetic stopping.

"I have to see Ash!" cried out Misty who began sprinting again.

"Oh boy." said Togetic partly exhausted and partly happy with Misty's spirit.

 

As the two teens raced through the forest they only had each other in their minds. In an attempt to save time Ash noticed a large rock over a drop nearby so he decided to jump off it and he landed on someone.

"Watch it!" cried Misty from underneath Ash.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." replied the boy as both recognized each other.

"Oh...Ash. I, um, I was actually just looking for you." said Misty as both of them got up.

"Yeah. I was I actually looking for you to." replied Ash, "These are for you. They're from my mom's garden."

"That's so sweet. Thanks." replied Misty as their Pokemon stood next to each other.

"I think this will work. Brock talked some send into Ash and I'm sure he'll do what's right." whispered Pikachu as both humans tried to figure out what to say.

"Yeah, me too. Misty got very good advice from Erika and Sabrina. Not to mention Jessie of Team Rocket." replied Togetic.

"You're kidding right?" asked Pikachu after hearing the last name.

"Actually, I'm not. Hell, we were just as surprised." answered Togetic.

"Look Ash..." began Misty struggling to find the right words.

"Actually Misty..." replied Ash finding things just as difficult.

"Hey Ash, isn't this place familiar?" asked Misty.

"I guess so." answered Ash with no clue what Misty was talking about.

"This is the spot were I fished you and Pikachu out of the river. Then you stole my bike and took off." replied Misty.

"I paid you back." noted Ash.

"By that point, I was enjoying traveling with you and Brock so much I really didn't care anymore." confessed Misty.

"I kind of figured besides it actually became a tradition for a while." said Ash remembering May and Dawn as the two shared a laugh.

"It's getting kind of late." noted Misty as the sky was beginning to turn orange from the sunset overhead.

"Yeah. Let's head back to my place." replied Ash and the two left together.

"Ash, I've been able to do some thinking lately and I made a few mistakes since the party." began Misty, "I should have done a lot differently."

"You're not the only one who screwed up. I'm just as guilty of that myself." replied Ash.

"I'm glad you're not mad anymore." sighed Misty.

"Brock talked sense into me." said Ash.

"We have great friends." replied Misty.

"Damn right." laughed Ash.

"Ash, I am serious though. I'm really sorry for everything I've done." said Misty.

"No. I'm sorry for the way I reacted." replied Ash returning to a serious mood.

"This whole thing was my fault. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and I should have just talked to you." said Misty.

"I shouldn't have freaked out and handled that more maturely." replied Ash.

"Also, I shouldn't have said your father left you. That was really screwed up of me." continued Misty.

"That one did hurt a lot." said Ash feeling the sting again.

"I can never make up for it." replied Misty as guilt began building up in her.

"Telling me you're sorry is a good first step." noted Ash.

"Thanks." said the redhead.

"No problem." said the boy.

"We really got in over our heads." noted Misty.

"No doubt about it." agreed Ash.

"Look Ash, I'm sorry for everything. I really mean it." said Misty.

"And I'm sorry for what I did." replied Ash.

"So, do you forgive me?" asked Misty.

"Yes, I do." answered Ash, "You forgive me for over reacting, right?"

"Of course." answered Misty happily, "We're back together then."

"Hold on, forgiving you is one thing but, maybe it'd be better if we remained friends." said Ash.

"But, you forgave me." replied Misty as she felt her heart start to break slightly while desperately trying to hold it together.

"Yeah but, I don't know maybe we're better off not complicating things." proposed Ash.

"Ash, you can't be serious." replied Misty as they reached his home and entered.

"I really like you Misty and I don't want our relationship to go through this again so maybe it's for the best." explained Ash as they entered the home.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Mime as the two humans went right by him.

"Ash and Misty finally made up, but now Ash is saying it might be better if they don't get back together." answered Togetic.

"He doesn't want their relationship to suffer again so he's proposing they just stay friends." added Pikachu.

"Oh my." replied Mr. Mime used to watch drama on soap operas, but never having a real-life one unfold in front of him.

"I've cared for you forever. You can't just shoot me down like this." said Misty starting to feel anger build up.

"Well, I think it's better for our relationship." replied Ash.

"I don't give a damn about friendship! I love you! I always have and I want to be with you!" screamed Misty.

"Brock did remind of the the time in Lavender Tower when you pulled the chandelier you were really worried about me." mused Ash purposely leaving out that he lifted Misty off the ground while a ghost.

"It's not just that. There have been plenty of other times to." said Misty begging to blush.

"The day we first meet I though you were just a jerk for trashing my bike but, when I saw how much you cared for Pikachu I realized there was more to you and something inside told me I wanted to get to know you better." answered Misty.

"Wow. So, you cared for me from that early on." said Ash touched.

"Yeah." replied Misty, "Back when you first encountered Squirtle you protected him from Team Rocket, but as you were you were nearly hit by an explosive. When you were caught in that explosion I felt my heart skip a beat because I didn't know if you were okay."

"That's amazing." replied Ash.

"After the our encounter with the Gastly pretending to be the Ghost of Maiden's Peak I invited you to dance. Hell, by the time you beat Blaine I had totally forgotten about the bike until Brock reminded me."

"Yeah, I never got to thank him for that." replied Ash sarcastically.

"When we helped Ralph and Emily let their Nidoran be together. You asked if kissing changed people and I answered we'd find out. I meant it in general, but deep down I was hoping it would be you." continued Misty, "Rudy wanted me to stay with him and his little sister on Trovita Island but, I rejected him because it would take me away from you."

"Misty..." replied Ash amazed.

"When that girl Temacu was chasing Brock I told him "Take it from me, it's a lot easier to like someone who likes you than to like someone who doesn't." He asked me how I knew this and I told him I read it but, actually I was talking about you Ash." said Misty.

"Don't forget when Bianca kissed him before he left Alto Mare you dropped me." laughed Togetic.

"Sorry about that." replied Misty.

"Or how jealous you were of how close Melody got to him when we were fighting Lawrence III." added Pikachu.

"Then when the group broke up I was devastated. I wanted you to run after me and beg for me to stay. I wanted you to show I was incredibly important to you but, you didn't." continued Misty getting incredibly sad.

"You said you had to go back home and, I'm no rocket scientist." replied Ash.

"Yeah but, it's that clueless nature of yours that I find attractive." said Misty feeling better.

"You know, it's not just you who cared for me; I cared for you too from earlier on in our adventures." noted Ash.

"Really?" asked Misty.

"Of course." answered Ash, "Remember when we were stranded on that island of giant Pokemon after the St. Anne disaster? When I woke up you were the first person I ran to."

"Really?" asked Misty unaware of this.

"Of course." answered Ash, "You mentioned the Ghost of Maiden's Peak festival, when I saw you with your hair down and in that kimono I thought you looked breathtaking."

"Oh Ash." replied Misty touched.

"When Rudy was hitting on you I got a little jealous. The same happened when you were concerned with Danny on Navel Island and when I thought you wanted to win the Princess Day festival so you could have your picture taken with that hack Cappuccino. I was relieved when you said it was for the dolls." confessed Ash.

"That's so sweet." said Misty feeling a blush coming over her face.

"I still vaguely remember right before I fought Drake in the Orange League when Tracey and I were hit with stun spore and you were the one I called for. The same thing happened when you, Pikachu and Wilhelmina's Marill got lost." continued Ash, "When you returned and traveled with me and the others again when I was in the Battle Frontier I was thrilled and I loved the special lure your gave me. I made sure nothing ever happened to again which for me was hard at times."

"I was waiting at your house for two days until you got back from Hoenn." admitted Misty with a chuckle, "And since she did help me, when we were in Celadon City and you sunk in as Ashley I wished you could have been with us to hear the story Erika told us. But, then again you were."

"Yeah." laughed Ash embarrassed, "And think, none of this would have happened if you bike wasn't trashed."

"Well I guess you had the good fortune to trash it then." replied Misty.

"Hey Pikachu wrecked it!" snapped Ash defensively.

"Oh no." sighed Pikachu.

"You stole it in the first place!" fired back Misty.

"Guys, calm down." said Togetic.

"I had to to escape the Spearow chasing it and besides I replaced it!" snapped Ash before the two broke out in simultaneous laughter, "Feels just like the good old days."

"Yeah. You and me arguing over that bike. It wasn't even that expensive. It would have been less hassle if I forgot about it." replied Misty thought laughter.

"Then why did you follow me?" asked Ash as they both stopped laughing.

"At first it was a matter of pride but, it quickly turned into friendship and later romance." answered Misty.

"A romance that's been happily returned." replied Ash.

"You mean it?! You do want to get back together?!" asked Misty hopeful.

"All this reminiscing made me realize we've always fought and we always will. It's never stopped us before so we shouldn't let it stop us now." answered Ash.

"Oh Ash!" cried out Misty happily as the two kissed.

 

Later that night, the sun had set and night had come over Pallet Town. Ash and Misty quickly put out word they were back and got many congratulations while sending thanks to those who helped them except for Team Rocket who they couldn't reach since they never kept in touch unless the latter were trying to steal Pokemon. Now the two were lying next to each other in the grassy fields of Professor Oak's laboratory while the stars while Pikachu and Togetic played nearby.

"The stars really are beautiful." noted Ash as they stared at the sky.

"Yeah, since Pallet Town is such a rural hamlet it doesn't have all the light pollution we have in Cerulean City so the view is much better." replied Misty.

"The sky is beautiful, but not as much as you." said Ash earning himself a kiss.

"So, when is your mom returning from Japan?" asked Misty.

"Actually she'll be back tomorrow." answered Ash, "I actually told her about us after when she called after the party."

"How did she react?" asked Misty.

"She was surprised it took so long." answered Ash.

"A lot of people have said that." noted Misty.

"Yeah. Professor Oak said the same thing when I told him." replied Ash.

"Well, I'll get to see her again tomorrow." said Misty.

"And after that too." added Ash.

"Actually, I'm going to stay here tomorrow but, I'm going home to Cerulean City tomorrow." replied Misty.

"Why?" asked Ash.

"I think it's better if I do." answered Misty.

"But, you've stayed here plenty of times overnight." pointed out Ash.

"Yeah but, that was different. We were just friends then now were dating." said Misty.

"Yeah. I guess things do get more complicated when people date." replied Ash.

"Just look at us." noted Misty.

"True. Besides, someone will have to run the gym when new trainers arrive."said Ash jokingly.

"Good point. It's not like my sisters would actually battle anyone. Cerulean Gym has a reputation to maintain." sighed Misty.

"Hey they did try and help you with our relationship so cut them some slack." said the boy, "Besides you're the gym leader."

"And a damn good one." replied the Tomboy Mermaid with a wink, "Though you're right about my sisters. No matter how annoying they are they still love me and vice versa."

"So, this will be the last night we'll be together." said Ash obviously not happy with this.

"But, we can always keep in touch online and I'll come visit all the time." replied Misty.

"Well, if this is our last night together then let's spend it together." said Ash wrapping the redhead in his arms.

"Agreed." said Misty who then shared a kiss with Ash before the two went back to watching the stars in each others embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is it over a year later and I'm done. I don't have another long break planned yet for this though taking time off helped so it's totally possible I might change my schedule around a little but for now I'm good. Now, I will be beginning three works though I'll only be doing two per month so starting mid-December (Unfortunately there will be a six week break until my next works) look for them. The first one will be part of a series focusing on minor characters and this one will star Erika and Sabrina. This will be five chapters because I've discovered that I write better when I watch episodes so I've been re-watching the entire series and I just finished the Indigo League arc so I'll be watching the Orange League arc next. And since I do seven episodes when I write which matches up perfectly for the thirty-five episode arc. The other two I will go back and forth with while I write this one: the first is a story focusing on Ash and based on the Ash coma theory while the other is an AU that I recently came up with and am dying to write. The latter will have AAML as a main theme in it. Anyway, these stories will be debuting the week before Christmas. The best way to do so is to subscribe to me or again I update my profile with exact publication dates each the first of each month so you can check that out. I hope you like this story and please review!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there is chapter one. This chapter and chapter two are, like I said, basically the same as the original two just fixed. When I take over at chapter three they will be shorter and the conversations between Togetic and Pikachu will be less common. I'm going to try to get chapter two up by Christmas and Chapter three by Spring. The best way to keep in touch to subscribe. The relationship between Ash and Misty will remain the main focus of this story. They might or might not play matchmaker during the party but I'm not saying. Next time the party planning will begin and a few other faces appear. Please review!


End file.
